


Posesión.

by Series_fan96



Category: Criminal Minds, Mentes Criminales
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Psychological Torture, Torture
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:12:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Series_fan96/pseuds/Series_fan96
Summary: Derek Morgan deja la unidad y con ello la vida del joven doctor sufrirá un gran cambio.





	1. Capitulo 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Nueva historia, dinámica Alpha/Omega pero será un poco dura así que no apta para sensibles.  
> Esto es completamente nuevo para mi así que no se muy bien como iré escribiéndola pero intentaré que quede lo mejor posible.  
> Sigo sin beta así que cualquier error es culpa mía y espero irlos corrigiendo.  
> Iré actualizando según mi muso decida inspirarme pero intentaré que como muy tarde sea cada tres días. 
> 
> Espero que os guste, por favor usad la zona de comentarios. 
> 
> Y recordad que los kudos son gratis ^^

Las sirenas de los coches mezcladas con el murmullo de la ciudad acompañaban al insomnio de Reid.  
La luz de la luna invadía la habitación iluminando los muebles que ahora formaban figuras asimétricas. Hacia un mes que Derek se había ido de la unidad y por lo tanto le había dejado sin Alpha. Ahora ya no tenía permitido trabajar y se había pasado todos esos días tumbado leyendo cada libro que tenía a su alcance.  
Cuando Derek conoció a Savannah supo que todo cambiaría para el y no pudo evitar odiarla porque desde que había aparecido en la vida del moreno todas sus oportunidades se habían esfumado. 

Si bien Morgan nunca había ejercido como Alpha en la intimidad el saber que estaba bajo su cargo le permitía libertades como ir al trabajo o pasear por la calle sin tener que soportar miradas obscenas de Alphas y betas que se percataban de su dulce olor.

Pero en cuestión de un año todo cambió y en ese instante no sabía que sucedería con su vida, pues en el FBI no había ningún otro Omega trabajando y el fue una excepción gracias a la protección de Derek.

*  
*  
*

Un mes antes 

*  
*

Todo el equipo estaba frente a la casa de la feliz pareja, aquel que habia sido su hogar casi durante una década. La morena sostenía al bebé balbuceante entre sus brazos y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando el pequeño agarró uno de sus dedos con su pequeña manita.

No creía que pudiese soportarlo más así que se despidió de todos de manera apresurada y se dirigió hacia el coche de García que estaba aparcado a unos metros. 

Cuando pudo reposar la espalda en el asiento cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas se escapasen. Sabía que todos podían sentir su olor pero el que le viesen llorar le parecía demasiado humillante.  
En su mente podía repasar una y otra vez todos los días que había vivido con el moreno.  
Como le conoció cuando fue a las oficinas del FBI, como fue el único que le defendió cuando todos se rieron de el por ser un Omega, como pasaron aquella semana entre cafés mientras hacían legal su tutelaje y así le permitía ser "libre". 

Las imágenes de la primera vez que durmieron en la misma casa estaban comenzando a formarse cuando se vieron interrumpidas por un golpeteo en el cristal de la ventanilla. 

Abrió los ojos y aunque aún los tenía acuosos pudo ver como Derek le miraba con preocupación.  
Con un movimiento apresurado abrió la puerta y el moreno se arrodilló quedando a su altura.

-Chico ¿Estarás bien?-La voz del moreno sonó dulce y eso le hizo recordar que nunca había usado el tono Alpha con el asi que siempre tuvo curiosidad por como sonaría. Pero intentando que no se notase su inmersión por otros pensamientos asintió con la cabeza y contestó. -Claro, me alegro de que seas feliz. 

Se alegraba, por supuesto que si, pero ahora se había quedado desamparado y no sabía cómo salir adelante. 

-¿Ya te has registrado?-

Morgan había insistido en que tenía que ir al Registro civil para inscribirse desde el día que Savannah se fue a vivir con ellos, pero el había intentado retrasarlo hasta que vió que todo se hizo realidad.

-Si, me acompañó Hotch está mañana, ahora solo falta que alguien me reclamé. Mientras me quedaré en casa de García.  
-De acuerdo chico, todo irá bien. 

Reid salió del coche y cuando Morgan se puso de pie el se refugió por una última vez en los brazos que hasta ahora habian sido su fortaleza.  
-Reid, yo...-  
-Lo sé.- Sabía que le quería, que aunque nunca mantuvieron una relación íntima entre ambos se había forjado una gran amistad, pero aún así ahora tenían que seguir cada uno por su lado. 

Con movimientos pesados se fueron alejando el uno del otro y Reid regresó al vehículo para después ver cómo Penélope arrancaba y los alejaba del que había sido su hogar. 

Durante largo tiempo se debatió sobre que hacer con su piso, pues aunque Derek le permitió comprarlo sabía que probablemente el nuevo Alpha no le daría tantas libertades asi que lo puso en venta.  
Tuvo suerte y en unos días habían aparecido unos compradores así que después de rellenar unos documentos pudo recibir el pago a una cuenta a nombre de García.  
El no tenía ninguna, no le estaba permitido pero su amiga le dijo que no había problema ya que ella se encargaría de hacer una para el aunque estuviese registrada a su nombre. 

 

*  
*  
*

Actualidad

*  
*

Había pasado un mes desde aquello y aún seguía en la habitación que García le había asignado. Se sentía cómodo y aunque al principio la situación era extraña la hospitalidad de la rubia hizo que pudiese relajarse. 

Llevaba horas despierto, intentando conciliar el sueño pero los nervios se estaban apoderando de el. 

Al día siguiente iba a conocer a su nuevo Alpha, alguien le había reclamado. Aunque durante las primeras semanas fue desanimándose por la poca atención que estaba recibiendo ahora estaba aterrado.  
Sabía lo crueles que podían ser algunos, en su trabajo había visto completas barbaries cometidas por hombres y mujeres Alphas que se creían dioses respecto a los omegas y lo demostraban de las maneras más inhumanas. 

Se revolvió entre las sábanas, nunca había estado con un hombre y temía no ser suficiente para su nuevo dueño.  
Si bien había ido a clases de educación doméstica durante su adolescencia la falta de práctica era lo que le preocupaba. 

Miró el reloj una vez más, eran las cinco de la madrugada, aún faltaban tres horas para que tuviese que levantarse pero sabiendo que no podría dormir comenzó a hacer las maletas en silencio.

Había colocado toda su ropa sobre la cama intentando decidir que llevaría consigo pues este último mes solo se había vestido con el uniforme de Omega y no estaba seguro de si su ropa sería aceptada por su nuevo dueño. 

Dobló unos pantalones de traje y varias camisas que colocó en la maleta que parecía inmensa para lo poco que quería llevar consigo.  
García le había asegurado que podría dejar todo lo que quisiese ya que ella se encargaría de mantenerlo por si algún dia quería recuperarlo. 

Tras meter también varios chalecos decidió que se llevaria algunos libros y fue hasta el escritorio para decidir cuáles se llevaria. 

Había algunos que tenían demasiado valor personal y por eso decidió que era mejor mantenerlos a salvo.  
Estaba cogiendo uno de Stephen King cuando un papel cayó a sus pies. 

Era una foto.  
Los directivos habían decidido dar una imagen de apertura frente a los medios y para ello contrataron a un fotógrafo que se encargó de capturar los momentos de su día a día. 

Podía verse como Reid estaba en el centro, rodeado por sus compañero que habían sido su familia desde el primer momento. 

Esta vez no pudo evitar que las lágrimas cayesen y tras esconder la foto entre la ropa de la maleta se apresuró a cerrarla para volver a tumbarse. 

Sabía que no podría dormir, pero indagar en los recuerdos solo serviría para caer en un bucle de depresión. 

Las horas fueron pasando, la luz de la luna fue sustituida por la del sol y cuando comenzó a escuchar ruidos en los pasillos supo que García ya se había despertado y que probablemente le estaba esperando para desayunar.

Se dirigió al baño y tras quitarse el pijama se introdujo en la ducha.  
El agua caliente estaba haciendo maravillas con las contracturas que tenía en los hombros, por un momento pensó en quedarse ahí durante horas pero recordó su plan del día y cerró el agua. 

Su uniforme estaba frente a la mampara así que tras secarse con una toalla que sabía que García había dejado para el comenzó a vestirse.  
Se puso unos bóxers blancos seguido de el pantalón de lino.  
No se sentía cómodo con ello, podía notar como la tela se pegaba a su piel.  
No quiso pensarlo más así que tras ponerse la camiseta blanca salió siguiendo el olor del café.


	2. Capitulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid conoce a su nuevo Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo ^^  
> Cualquier comentario o kudo es recibido con mucha ilusión ya que es lo que me ayuda a mejorar y a saber si os gusta o queréis algo más en la historia.   
> Espero que os vaya gustando.  
> Gracias por leer.

El desayuno había transcurrido en silencio, García se había pasado los minutos observándole mientras el intentaba contener el café en el estómago.   
Los nervios le estaban produciendo náuseas y dolor de cabeza, así que en cuanto la rubia se terminó el dónut con glaseado de fresa ambos se levantaron listos para marcharse. 

El recorrido de media hora en coche le sirvió para intentar tranquilizarse, intentaba concentrar su mente en todo lo que había aprendido en la escuela, de esa manera se evitaría problemas. 

La oficina del registro civil estaba en la segunda planta y tras subir en el ascensor vió como Hotch le esperaba en la puerta.   
El caminaba detrás de la rubia y para intentar no llamar la atención mantuvo la vista fija en el suelo.   
Una joven morena salió para darles una carpeta con los papeles que Hotch y García deberían rellenar como testigos, el no tenía ni voz ni voto así que cuando vió a los dos sentarse el hizo lo mismo al lado de su ahora ex-jefe. 

Habían trascurrido unos minutos desde que la secretaria les había entregado los documentos cuando un hombre que rozaba la cuarentena salió a recibirles. 

Reid pudo ver como intercambiaban saludos aunque ninguno iba dirigido a el, con un breve gesto el hombre que se había presentado como Alexander les hizo pasar. 

La sala era pequeña, con una mesa rodeada por sillas que ocupaban toda la estancia.   
Los cuatro se sentaron alrededor del mueble y justo después volvió la secretaria con un hombre a su espalda. 

-Señor Jones, siéntese por favor. 

Reid levantó la mirada con cierta timidez y se sorprendió al reconocer a aquel individuo.   
El traje que llevaba destacaba por ser únicamente negro lo cual hacía resaltar aún más sus ojos azules.   
Se fijó en él cabello de aquel hombre que era completamente oscuro y se dió cuenta de que efectivamente aquel rostro le era familiar.   
Recordaba su cara y sabía perfectamente donde le había visto pero nunca se hubiese imaginado que sería comprado por el. 

-Por favor, llámeme Henry.-Respondió amablemente mientras se sentaba enfrente de Hotch.   
-De acuerdo, bueno, pues estamos aquí para formalizar el contrato del traspaso de un omega. ¿Cierto?   
Tanto Hotch como el Sr.Jones asintieron mientras que García apretaba firmemente la mano de Reid que no podía evitar que temblase.   
-Bien, pues ambos tienen enfrente un contrato estándar en el que el Sr.Hotch afirma estar de acuerdo con el traspaso, el Sr.Jones se comprometerá a cuidar del omega y la señorita García firmará como testigo.-Reid podía percibir como el abogado arrojaba toda la información de manera automática.   
-Entendido.-Dijo el señor Jones mientras firmaba.-Pues con esto listo y la entrega del cheque está todo finalizado ¿Verdad?  
-Pues si no hay dudas por ninguna de las dos partes si. 

Hotch miró a Reid preguntándole con la mirada y aunque en su mente tenía mil cuestiones sin resolver a causa del bloqueo no pudo hacer otra cosa más que negar. 

-De acuerdo. Pues entonces ya está todo, señorita García por favor firmé aquí haciendo constancia de que el señor Jones a entregado el cheque y de que se le ha informado de la salud del omega.

Mientras García firmaba el último documento el señor Jones se acercó a ellos.   
Reid sentía como sus piernas estaban temblando y por un momento temió caer desmayado. 

-Ven aquí omega. 

Los nervios volvieron a apoderarse de el y solo reaccionó cuando vió la mirada fría del Alpha que aún estaba esperando.   
Echó un vistazo a su ex jefe y viendo que este no decía nada se dispuso a obedecer.   
A un ritmo lento caminó hasta el que ahora sería su nuevo dueño.

-Buen chico.   
-Pues esto es todo señores, la transacción ya está hecha y por lo tanto el omega ya ha cambiado de propietario de forma legal.   
-Reid...-García susurró su nombre con lágrimas en los ojos y se estaba acercando a el cuando el Alpha se interpuso entre los dos.   
-Nos tenemos que ir. 

Eso no se lo esperaba, quería despedirse de su compañera y de su jefe (Por que para el siempre sería su jefe).   
Pudo ver como Hotch arrugaba el ceño indignado pero siendo consciente de que no podía hacer nada sujeto a la rubia con la mano y ambos caminaron hacia la puerta.   
Reid veía como los dos se marchaban y hasta que no los perdió de vista no se permitió derramar ninguna lágrima. 

-No llores, no me gusta ese olor.-La voz del Alpha ya no tenía nada que ver con la que había sido hasta entonces y eso resultó una sorpresa tanto para Reid como para el abogado que de manera acelerada y torpe se despidió de los dos mientras les indicaba la salida. 

Caminaba detrás del Alpha intentando no mirar a nadie a su alrededor.   
Cuando llegaron al ascensor agradeció que hubiese más gente en el interior ya que aunque sabía que tarde o temprano se quedaría a solas con el no quería que fuese tan pronto.   
Solo fueron unos minutos en los que la tensión era palpable ya que al ser el único omega el olor de los alphas le resultaba asfixiante.   
Tras un breve sonido las puertas se abrieron y una brisa de aire fresco hizo que recuperase el aliento.   
Continuó caminando detrás del Alpha hasta que llegaron al párking.   
El señor Jones sacó un pequeño mando de su bolsillo y cuando pulsó uno de los botones las luces de un coche negro se iluminaron.   
Solo tuvieron que avanzar unos metros hasta llegar a el, Reid se dispuso a montar la lado del copiloto cuando escuchó la carcajada del Alpha. 

-Ni de broma pienses que te dejaré sentarte ahí.-El señor Jones se acercó hacia el y con un movimiento brusco le tiró sobre los asientos traseros.-Ponte a cuatro patas.   
Reid no entendía nada pero obedeció. Entonces vió como el Alpha sacaba un collar y una correa para después ponerlos frente a él.   
-Asi me gusta, buen chico.  
El Alpha sin ningún cuidado puso el collar de cuero sobre el cuello del doctor y enganchó la correa a uno de los cinturones.-No quiero que te muevas en todo el viaje.   
Con una mano firme empujó la cabeza del castaño hasta que con la frente tocó la tela del asiento. 

 

Había calculado que llevaba unos treinta minutos en aquella posición, podia sentir como los huesos de las rodillas se entumecían pero no se atrevía a hablar.   
Intentaba concentrase en los últimos libros que había leído, en como sería la carretera por la que estaban pasando.. en cualquier cosa que le hiciera evadirse. 

El coche dió un frenazo y antes de poder decir nada escuchó como se abría la puerta del conductor.   
El Alpha bajó del coche y después de abrir la puerta trasera levantó la cabeza de Reid tirando de la cuerda metálica. 

-Muy bien, estamos en casa. Te quitaré la correa para no llamar la atención de los vecinos pero el collar se quedará en su sitio. 

El joven doctor que aún estaba desconcertado simplemente asintió con la cabeza mientras observaba aquellos ojos azules que parecían hielo.   
Cuando por fin pudo levantarse percibió como sus rodillas crujían pero no tuvo tiempo de acostumbrase al dolor ya que el Alpha había comenzado a tirar de su collar. Rápidamente desengancho la correa y sujetando su brazo le empujó hacia la casa. 

Era una propiedad bastante grande, pintada de blanco y con las puertas y ventanas resaltadas en negro.   
No pudo apreciar ningún detalle más ya que "gracias" a los empujones antes de darse cuenta estaba dentro de la vivienda. 

Ambos atravesaron un austero pasillo hasta que llegaron a lo que Reid consideró que sería el salón. 

-Sientate ahí.-El dedo del Alpha señalada una alfombra roja que estaba tendida al lado de una chimenea. 

Reid obedeció mientras veía como aquel hombre se servía un vaso con hielo para después rellenarlo con algo que dedujo que era whisky. 

-Bien, te explicaré las normas y después te llevaré a tu habitación. Si obedeces no habrá problemas pero deberías saber que no te conviene intentar rebelarte ya que será peor para ti. 

El tono del Alpha era firme y sus ojos parecían brillar de la emoción. 

-La primera de todas es que no podrás hablar ni hacer ningún ruido. Aprecio demasiado el silencio como para permitir que lo estropees.   
La segunda es que no podrás llevar ninguna clase de ropa bajo mi cargo, no me gusta perder el tiempo.   
La tercera es que desde este mismo momento dejarás de tomar los supresores aunque seguirás con los anticonceptivos, no quiero críos pero me gusta cuando estáis en celo.   
La cuarta es que tu no tendrás permitido correrte, no importa lo que haga con tu cuerpo, si llegas al orgasmo te castigaré.   
La quinta y última es la más sencilla si estás excitado tendrás que venir a mi, me gusta aprovechar los buenos momentos y créeme que si me doy cuenta de que estas mojado y no me has avisado será malo para ti. 

Reid no había dicho nada y al parecer desde aquel momento ya no le sería permitido así que durante toda la explicación fue asistiendo intentando no dejarse llevar por la ansiedad. 

-Ahora levántate y quitate la ropa. 

Eso era una orden y por lo tanto tenía que obedecer así que fue deshaciéndose de las prendas hasta quedar en calzoncillos. 

-Toda, ya sabes las normas, no me hagas repetirlas.-La voz del Alpha era más grave de lo que se había imaginado ya que con el nadie había usado ese llamado y no sabía cómo sería. 

Obedeció, no podía hacer otra cosa.

-Bien, para la última norma tendrás que acercarte a mi y tumbarte boca abajo en mis piernas.-Aquello hizo que Reid se sonrojara y bajase la mirada al suelo.-Por el momento eso será todo. Levántate. 

Reid lo hizo y cuando volvió a levantar la vista el Alpha estaba a pocos centímetros de el.   
-Camina siempre detrás de mi.   
Eso ya lo había hecho pero no iba a protestar así que se puso detrás de él y comenzó a andar para seguirle. 

Regresaron al pasillo en el que habían estado antes pero esa ver se pararon en una de las puertas que estaba cerrada. 

-Esta es mi habitación, aquí solo puedes entrar si te lo ordeno o si tienes que cumplir la norma cinco. 

El Alpha continuó unos pasos más y se paró frente a otra habitación que no tenía ningún mobiliario, solo un colchón en el suelo y una cadena que colgaba del techo. 

-Esta será la tuya, no tienes puerta por razones obvias.-Le dijo mientras entraba.-Ahora quiero que descanses durante unas horas ya que esta noche me servirás de utilidad por primera vez.


	3. Capitulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Alpha comienza a mostrar sus cartas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os guste este capítulo, no quería ser demasiado dura.   
> Me cuesta ser cruel ya que Reid me parece adorable pero de ahora en adelante los capítulos serán más intensos.   
> Por favor usad la zona de comentarios ^^   
> Y si os gusta, los kudos son gratis.   
> Gracias por leer.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que se había tumbado en aquel colchón mugriento, se sentía agotado pero solo en el aspecto psicológico y por eso a pesar de haberlo intentado no había conseguido dormir. 

La habitación estaba pintada de blanco pero por el paso de los años se había despigmentado haciendo que tomara un tono amarillento.   
No había ninguna ventana y la única luz que entraba era la del pasillo, aunque eso era suficiente para ver el colchón y las cadenas que estaban enganchadas en el.   
Cuando Reid había entrado en la habitación solo se había fijado en la que colgaba del techo pero cuando se sentó en la que ahora sería su cama pudo ver como de cada esquina salia un grillete algo oxidado. 

Levantó la vista hacia la puerta y vió que su ropa aún estaba arrugada en el suelo así que se incorporó hasta acercarse a ella.   
No podía ponérsela, era la norma pero aún así la dobló y la puso al lado de la cama.   
Iba a volver a sentarse cuando unos pasos se acercaron a la habitación. 

-Veo que ya estás despierto.  
El Alpha se había cambiado de ropa, ahora portaba unos vaqueros negros acompañados de una camiseta deportiva del mismo color.   
Reid se quedó quieto frente a él, pues en aquel instante no sabia que hacer. 

Los dos hombres estaban uno frente al otro, el rubio tenía una sonrisa fría en el rostro mientras que el joven doctor solo miraba al suelo. 

El Alpha caminó hacia la pared opuesta y se puso de rodillas, Reid vió como enchufaba una pequeña lámpara y después se acercaba de nuevo a él. 

-Esta es para cuando yo venga, siempre que entre en tu habitación deberás encenderla y después ponerte de rodillas a su lado. ¿Entendido?  
Reid asintió sin levantar la mirada.-Asi me gusta, puesto que ya la he encendido yo ya sabes lo que falta.   
La madera crujió cuando las rodillas tocaron el suelo y eso dió la confirmación al Alpha de que efectivamente lo había entendido.   
Entonces el rubio salió de la habitación dejándolo solo durante unos segundos en los que no se atrevió a moverse. 

Cuando reapareció en la puerta Reid vió que en sus manos había una silla y una especie de maletín.   
Aquel maletín se parecía a la cartera de cuero que había usado durante su trabajo aunque de un tono más oscuro. 

-No te has movido, parece que vas a ser muy obediente. Eso me gusta. Hoy vamos a repasar todas las normas y a educarte un poco.-El Alpha iba caminando hacia el hasta llegar al lado de la cama. Dejó ambos objetos en la mano y se sentó en la silla.-Lo primero de todo quiero que sepas cómo cumplir la quinta. 

Reid se acordaba de esa regla aunque dudaba mucho que alguna vez el se sintiese excitado por su cuenta.

-Levantate y acércate. Ponte en la posición que te dije antes. 

Se incorporó para caminar hasta su lado, entonces de manera lenta y dudosa se colocó boca abajo apoyando su abdomen en las piernas de otro. 

-Buen chico.-El Alpha estaba excitado, el olor del omega sin marcar era muy fuerte para si sensible olfato y por eso no se pudo resistir a azotarlo. 

Reid gimió, aquel golpe le cogió desprevenido y no pudo evitarlo.

-Ya te dije, nada de ruido.-La mano del Alpha volvió a caer sobre su trasero pero esta vez no se escuchó nada más en la habitación.-Mucho mejor. Deberás ponerte así cuando estés excitado o yo te lo ordene. 

Reid estaba intentando dejar la mente en blanco pero los dedos del Alpha habían comenzado a tocar su entrada y esa era una sensación completamente nueva para el. 

-¡Oh!-Exclamó el Alpha.-Eres virgen, esto será aún más divertido entonces.   
Reid sintió como el dedo que antes le había estado acariciando se introducía de golpe en su interior.   
La quemazón era tanta que intentó levantarse, tenía un poco de humedad pero no la suficiente como para hacerlo soportable.   
-No.-Ordenó.-Si te mueves te follaré hoy. Por ahora solo quiero enseñarte lo básico pero si te resiste te mostraré lo más duro que puedo hacerte.   
Eso fue suficiente para que dejara de removerse, el dedo del Alpha entraba y salía deprisa sin darle tiempo a acostumbrarse.  
La humedad comenzó a aparecer y Reid sentía como la erección de aquel hombre se le clavaba en el estómago.   
-Fijate, estás comenzando a mojarte, podría hacer que te corrieses así. 

Sintió como una mano le tiraba del pelo y le hacía levantar la cabeza.   
-Ponte de rodillas.  
Reid se arrastró hasta el suelo quedando de rodillas frente al Alpha que había separado las piernas para que el omega quedase entre ellas. 

-Abre el maletín.-Ordenó señalando son su dedo el maletín que estaba al lado de ambos.

Cuando Reid consiguió que sus manos dejaran de temblar pudo acatar la orden y cuando vió el interior de aquel objeto sintió como su corazón se saltaba varios latidos. 

Había varios botes de lubricante, fustas, paletas, esposas, cuerdas, varios vibradores y otras cosas que ni si quiera sabía lo que era. 

-Tranquilo, hoy solo usaremos tres cosas.-El matiz suave le sorprendió pero cuando vió la sonrisa del Alpha comprendió que no sería tan sencillo.-Ponte a cuatro patas, como antes en el coche. 

Cuando Reid lo hizo escucho al hombre levantarse y rebuscar en el maletín pero no pudo ver lo que sacaba aunque lo dedujo rápidamente cuando sintió un ardor en su trasero.   
El Alpha utilizó la fusta una y otra vez hasta que al parecer se cansó o sintió que el omega estaba derramando lágrimas.   
-Bien, se que duele, pero me gusta como se ve.-La mano fría contrastó con su nalga que ahora estaba en carne viva.-Solo haré esto si no me obedeces. 

De nuevo sintió como unos dedos tiraban de el y siguiendo el movimiento quedó de rodillas.   
Enfrente tenía la erección del Alpha que se marcaba perfectamente en los pantalones.   
-Encargate de eso.   
Reid no sabía que hacer así que solo miró al suelo.   
Pudo escuchar el gruñido de desagrado pero antes de poder reaccionar vio como unos pantalones caían seguidos de los calzoncillos que ahora estaban al lado de la fusta.

-¡Ahora hazlo!-El rubio había usado el tono de Alpha pero no le había dado tiempo porque con la mano que había vuelto a poner en su cabeza le obligó a tomarle con su boca. 

Reid se está atragantando, intentaba adaptarse pero el Alpha se empujaba de golpe obligándolo a tragar toda su longitud.   
Podía escuchar los gemidos de satisfacción y cuando notó que estaba apunto de culminar intentó apartarse pero solo logró un tirón del pelo.   
El semen de aquel hombre fue directo a su garganta provocándole arcadas y tuvo que concentrarse para no vomitar.   
-Mirame.-Era una orden aunque la voz no había sido tan dura ya que aún tenía la respiración agitada por el orgasmo.   
Reid levantó la mirada con los ojos vidriosos y vió como el Alpha le sonreía.-No a sido para tanto ¿Verdad?  
Era una pregunta cargada de ironía y sarcasmo así que únicamente se limitó a asentir.   
-Bien, levántate y túmbate en la cama. 

Por fin habían terminado, necesitaba descansar y olvidar, eso fue lo que pensó Reid cuando sintió hundirse el colchón debajo de él. 

-Boca abajo y separa las piernas.-Aquello echó por tierra su pensamiento pero obedeció.   
Una tira fría se enrollo sobre sus tobillo y entonces se dió cuenta de que el Alpha lo había sujetado con los grilletes.   
Tuvo la tentación de mirarle, pero para eso tenía que moverse y no quería arriesgarse.   
-Bien, otra nueva regla es que todas las noches dormirás así. Bueno, aún falta algo más.-El Alpha saco otra cosa del maletín y Reid se preguntaba que sería. Entonces sintió como un líquido frío se derramaba sobre su trasero que segundo después se vió invadido por un objeto rígido. 

Gimió, aquel vibrador no era muy grande pero el no estaba preparado. La única respuesta que obtuvo del Alpha fue un movimiento, sacó y volvió a meter el vibrador pero esta vez mucho más deprisa y lo introdujo de nuevo hasta el fondo.

-Todas las noches dormirás así, sin excepción.-Eso fue lo único que dijo, después se incorporó y tras apagar la lámpara volvió a dejar al joven doctor solo en aquella habitación que ahora estaba prácticamente a oscuras. 

 

Reid permitió a sus lágrimas escapar en cuanto percibió ser la puerta del Alpha se había cerrado.   
Necesitaba encogerse, juntar su cuerpo en un ovillo que le hiciese sentir mejor de lo que se sentía ahora.   
Pero no podía, los grilletes se mantenían fijos en sus tobillos y era incapaz de hacer un cambió de postura así que únicamente pudo resignarse.   
No recordaba haber estado nunca tan abatido.   
Durante toda su vida tuvo muchas experiencias desagradables, luchó contra la esquizofrenia de su madre mientras que su padres los había abandonado, en el FBI tuvo que atravesar un secuestro a manos de Tobías Hankel e incluso había estado infectado de ántrax.   
Pero era distinto, contra todo eso pudo luchar ya se sabía que sus amigos estaban apoyándolo y tenía la seguridad de que todo mejoraría sin embargo ahora estaba solo. 

Las lágrimas se habían agotado y su cuerpo dejó de sollozar, estaba fatigado y todo lo que quería era dormir. 

Usando sus brazos como almohada se dispuso a ser recogido entre los brazos de Morfeo.


	4. Castigo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primer caso y primer castigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualización antes de lo previsto, pero es que hace muy mal tiempo y me daba miedo quedarme sin señal, además mi muso está simpático y lo he escrito rápido.  
> Muchas gracias por leer y por dejar comentarios y kudos.  
> La verdad es que es lo que anima a seguir escribiendo y además así se si os gusta o no. 
> 
> Quiero ir pensando en otro fanfic pero aún no me decido así que propongo una votación. 
> 
> Opción a: Shadowhunters (Alec-Magnus o Alec-Jace)  
> Opción b: Sobrenatural (Wincest o Kevin-Adam)  
> Opción c: Mentes criminales (Jack-Henry o Hotch-Reid)  
> Opción d: Hawaii 5-0 (Danno-Steve o Chin-Gabriel)  
> Opción e:NCIS los Ángeles (Callen-Sam o Sam-Eric) 
> 
> La votación estará abierta hasta el dia 10 de febrero. Por favor votad en los comentarios y así vemos que fandom y pareja sale ganadora. Si hay empate haré ambos ^^
> 
> Gracias por leer y espero que os siga gustando está historia.

Las oficinas del FBI estaban repletas de gente corriendo para todos los lados. Los murmullos confusos le estaban produciendo dolor de cabeza.  
Un nuevo caso habia llegado a su unidad, un joven de 22 años que residía en Atlanta había desaparecido la noche anterior y no era la primera persona que se esfumaba sin dejar rastro.

El chico se llamaba Ryan y aún vivía con sus padres, no tenian mucha más información y por eso reunió a su equipo para organizar el viaje y comenzar con las entrevistas. 

Había dejado a Jack con su tía y por lo tanto solo le faltaba llamar al colegio para avisar que en los próximos días sería ella quien le iría a recoger. 

*  
*  
*

Mientras tanto Reid llevaba media hora despierto sin poder moverse, le dolía todo el cuerpo y además tenía que ir al servicio. El vibrador seguía en su interior pero después de tantas horas parecía que esa zona se le había adormecido y si se estaba quieto no lo sentía.

Sabía que el alpha estaba despierto pues había escuchado los ruidos en la habitación y el sonido de la ducha del baño.  
En ese momento echaba de menos vivir con Derek y Savannah ya que se había acostumbrado a desayunar con ellos antes de ir al trabajo.  
En su mente estaba reviviendo todas las escenas que habían compartido en aquella casa y las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos pero no cayeron ya que escuchó un carraspeo detrás de él. 

-Hueles.-Eso fue lo único que dijo el Alpha.  
El tono despectivo le dolió a Reid ya que aunque intentaba ser lo suficientemente bueno parecía que aquel hombre nunca estaba satisfecho.  
Vió la sombra de su cuerpo acercarse a él y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con que el Alpha solo llevaba puesto unos bóxers.  
Se dió cuenta de la erección que portaba aquel hombre y en ese momento se sintió incómodo y apartó la vista.

Sintió los dedos enredarse en su pelo como la noche anterior y volvió a encontrase sentado de rodillas.  
Aquel movimiento hizo que el vibrador rozase su próstata sacándole un gemido, sentía como su interior estaba completamente mojado y le sorprendió.  
Comenzó a repasar mentalmente y se dió cuenta, ayer no había tomado los supresores y hoy tampoco por lo que en tan solo tres o cuatro días entraría en celo.  
En aquel momento maldició su anatomía, no quería entrar en celo, durante años lo había controlado con esas pastillas y ahora que lo iba a tener sería con aquel hombre cruel a su lado, definitivamente no era justo. 

El Alpha pareció adivinar sus pensamientos porque se agachó y sin ninguna delicadeza tiro del vibrador hasta que este cayó al suelo. 

-Estas mojado como una perra. Investigué antes de comprarte y se que pronto entrarás en celo.-Los dedos del Alpha tocaban su húmedo agujero y eso hacía que Reid se retorciera como un gato en busca de más placer.-Estoy indeciso, no se si usarte ahora o si hacerlo mientras estés en celo. 

Reid no entendía aquello, aquel hombre podía hacer lo que quisiese tanto ahora como durante el celo, no entendía porque tener que elegir una de las dos opciones. 

De nuevo el Alpha pareció leer sus pensamientos porque tras meter un dedo en su interior volvió a hablar.-Si te uso ahora solo me divertiré un rato, en cambio, si te uso durante el celo estarás dolorido y eso me resulta más entretenido. 

Se estremeció, la sinceridad de aquel hombre lo abrumaba al igual que su frialdad.  
Odiaba estar gimiendo por el, solo quería que se fuese, pero lo único que hacía el Alpha era mover los dedos en su interior una y otra vez rozándole en aquel punto tan sensible. 

-Dais asco, os mojais en cuanto sentís a un Alpha cerca.-Los dedos salieron de su interior de forma abrupta y Reid movió su trasero pidiendo más. Pero lo único que consiguió fue que el Alpha lo azotara tan fuerte con su mano que se extrañaba de que no se hiciera daño. 

Iba a disculparse o a decir algo para que parase con el castigo pero no le hizo falta ya que el hombre se incorporó y salió de la habitación sin decir nada. 

Reid cayó de nuevo tumbado en el colchón y las lágrimas que había producido antes se derramaron por sus mejillas hasta la almohada.  
Odiaba su cuerpo, odiaba a la madre naturaleza, odiaba estar duro y mojado,odiaba ser un omega y definitivamente odiaba su vida.

De nuevo los pasos de aquel hombre se acercaron a su habitación así que se limpio las lágrimas con la muñeca y miro hacia la puerta.  
El Alpha llevaba algo en la mano que tiró en el colchón y Reid pudo apreciar que era un bocadillo.  
-Te voy a quitar los brazaletes diez minutos, ve al baño aseate y vuelve. Después desayunarás y cuando estés listo tienes que encender la lámpara.  
Se arrodilló y con la llave abrió los dos grilletes. 

Reid se sentó y con las manos intentó aliviar el dolor de sus tobillos.  
El metal había raspado su piel y ahora se veía apunto de comenzar a sangrar.  
-No es para tanto, te acostumbrarás. Ahora ve. 

El servicio era elegante y tras adminar la decoración se introdujo en la ducha recordando que tenía que hacerlo rápido.  
Lo primero que hizo fue enjabonar su pelo, masajeando su cuero cabelludo comenzó a sentirse más relajado cuando entonces escuchó como se abría la puerta.  
El vapor de la ducha desapareció y Reid vió al Alpha frente a él. 

-Metete esto, hazlo y sigue duchándote. 

Reid quería preguntar pero antes si quiera de formular una frase en su cabeza el Alpha puso algo en su mano y volvió a salir cerrando la puerta tras el.  
Era un pequeño vibrador rojo, era un par de centímetros menor que el que había usado mientras dormía.  
Por un momento dudó sobre si obedecer, pero el miedo a ser castigado le hizo doblar las rodillas e introducir el objeto en su interior.  
Estaba dilatado así que fue fácil, no entendía el porque de esa petición pero comenzó a enjabonarse cuando la respuesta le llegó de golpe.  
El objeto comenzó a vibrar en su interior, las piernas le temblaron y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared.  
Ahora lo entendía todo, siguió frotando la esponja sobre su cuerpo aunque cada pocos segundos tenía que parar ya que la intensidad de la vibración cada vez era mayor.  
Abrió el mando de la ducha y decidió ponerse debajo del agua fría para intentar calmarse.  
Cuando vió que toda la espuma del jabón se había ido por el desagüe salió y se envolvió con una toalla.  
El vibrador ahora estaba en una intensidad insoportable y tras secarse tuvo que ir a su habitación sujetándose a las paredes ya que sus rodillas temblaban. 

El Alpha no están ahí pero acordándose de la orden que le dió comenzó a desenvolver el bocadillo.  
No era muy grande y apenas se paró a degustarlo ya que toda su concentración estaba en no atragantarse.  
Cuando dió el último bocado se limpio las migas que habían caído sobre su cuerpo y se acercó a la lámpara. 

Tenía la mano sobre el interruptor pero entonces dudo.  
Una de las órdenes era encenderla, pero la orden que le dió el día anterior era ir a su regazo si estaba excitado.  
Sabía que aunque la ducha había eliminado parte de su olor las hormonas seguían ahi por lo que el Alpha podría oler como estaba.  
Pulsó el interruptor y miro hacia la puerta, pasaron varios minutos y aquel hombre no llegaba así que decidió calmarse y tumbarse en el colchón.  
La vibración ya no era tan intensa y aunque no podría dormir por la dureza de su miembro y la humedad de su trasero si podria descansar su cuerpo dolorido. 

Cerró los ojos y trato de dejar la mente en blanco, intentó concentrarse en el ruido de los coches que provenía del exterior, en las textura del colchón, en la vibración que había en su interior... Y entonces se dió cuenta.  
Estaba al borde del orgasmo.  
Todo el placer se había formado y estaba a segundos de llegar a la culminación.  
Quería sacar el vibrador, quería aliviarse... 

Con su mano comenzó a acariciar su miembro que ahora estaba completamente duro y aquellas caricias le estaban acercando apresuradamente al clímax cuando la vibración paró de golpe. 

Se había metido en problemas, lo sabía y por eso paró el movimiento de su mano.  
-Ven ahora mismo.-La voz del Alpha venía de algún sitio del pasillo y Reid haciendo un gran esfuerzo se puso de pie para llegar hasta el.  
Por el olor sabía que estaba en su habitación y como la puerta estaba cerrada llamó con la mano hasta que escuchó la voz del Alpha diciéndole que entrara. 

El Alpha rubio le miraba desde la cama, estaba sentado en un borde y Reid pudo ver en sus ojos que estaba enfurecido. 

-No tengo muchas normas, pero al parecer tu has decidido incumplirlas todas. 

Reid escuchaba mientras examinaba la habitación, las paredes estaban pintadas en rojo y negro y en el centro había una cama realmente enorme.  
Justo al lado de donde el estaba había un escritorio que tenía un aspecto antiguo y debajo de él una silla de la misma época terminaba de completar la estética de la sala. 

-Siéntate en la silla como ayer en mi regazo.  
Reid estaba cansado de tantas órdenes, pero en vista de la situación volvió a caer de rodillas.  
Con su mano derecha fue a sacar el vibrador pero cuando escuchó el gruñido del Alpha supo que no era buena idea y únicamente adoptó la posición que le había ordenado. 

Escuchaba como el Alpha semi desnudo andaba de un lado al otro para al final ponerse detrás de él.  
Reid escuchó un ruido que le hizo estremecer, era idéntico al de la noche anterior y supo que estaba apunto de ser castigado con la fusta.  
-Empecemos por todo lo que has hecho mal, te has tocado, estabas excitado y no has venido y has hecho amago de sacarte el juguete.-La voz del Alpha era fría y cada vez que decía una frase agitaba la fusta en el aire haciendo que sonase.-Recibirás veinte latigazos por cada falta y si te quejas añadiré diez más. ¿Entendido?  
Reid asintió con la cabeza mientras se preparaba mentalmente para lo que estaba apunto de suceder. 

*  
*  
*

El vuelo en avión había sido realmente aburrido pero en el fondo daba gracias a que fuese un viaje tan corto.  
Mientras iban en camino a Atlanta fueron recibiendo información de García que les detalló lo que había encontrado de aquel chico y como su perfil era bastante parecido al de otros seis que habían desaparecido por la misma zona meses antes.  
-No lo entiendo, aunque fuesen jóvenes alguien debería haber denunciado su desaparición.-Comentó JJ mientras observaba los expedientes.  
-Si, pero eran omegas y por eso la policía no tomó en serio el caso hasta que el desaparecido fue de una familia adinerada. Seguiré investigando.-La imagen de García se apagó y en la pantalla solo quedaron las fotos de las víctimas. 

Todos habían permanecido en silencio sin saber muy bien que decir, era cierto que la injusticia en los omegas estaba a la orden del día pero a ninguno le gustaba la idea. 

Hotch no pudo evitar pensar en Reid, se parecía bastante al último chico que habían secuestrado, no solo por ser omega si no por que ambos tenían el mismo aspecto.  
Ese pensamiento revolvió el estómago del agente que siguió mirando los informes intentando encontrar algún detalle que les pudiese ayudar. 

Reid estará bien, eso era todo lo que necesitaba pensar. La idea de que chico viviese con Morgan nunca le había gustado ya que sentía que no era seguro.  
Pero ahora estaba con un Alpha con el que se anudaria y formaría una familia. 

*  
*  
* 

Reid podía oler la sangre, sabia que aquellos latigazos habían hecho heridas en su piel.  
Ahora estaba de pie frente al Alpha que le sonreía y fue a pasar la mano por su trasero herido cuando aquel hombre le cogió del brazo.  
Sin decir nada negó con la cabeza mientras que empujaba a Reid para que caminase tras el. 

De nuevo estaban en su habitación, la lámpara seguía encendida y el joven doctor se dirigió hacia el colchón.  
Pero su movimiento se vió cortado cuando el Alpha volvió a tirar de el acercándole al centro de la habitación. 

-Pon tus manos sobre tu cabeza. 

Reid se dió cuenta de que estaba justo debajo de la cadena y entonces tuvo la tentación de salir corriendo, pero enfrente de el aquellos ojos azules le miraban fijamente.  
Estiró los brazos hasta que se quedaron justo al lado de la cadena.

El Alpha le hizo juntar las manos y sujetó ambas con el grillete. 

-Asi no podrás volver a desobedecer.-Declaró mientras tocaba con una mano el miembro de Reid y con la otra su trasero. 

No había nada de placer en esa caricia solo dolor y por eso cerró los ojos. 

-Ahora me tengo que ir a hacer unas cosas. Volveré en una hora. Si se te cae el vibrador volveremos a repetir el castigo. 

El Alpha salió de la habitación dejando a Reid solo, de pie y desnudo sujeto a esa cadena.


	5. Caso y celo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comenzamos el caso y Reid lo pasa realmente mal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me matéis, acabo de mudarme y no tengo apenas tiempo, pero prometo actualizar en cuanto pueda. 
> 
> La votación para el próximo fic sigue abierta.  
> Dejad la vuestra en los comentarios.  
> Opción a: Shadowhunters (Alec-Magnus o Alec-Jace)  
> Opción b: Sobrenatural (Wincest o Kevin-Adam)  
> Opción c: Mentes criminales (Jack-Henry o Hotch-Reid)  
> Opción d: Hawaii 5-0 (Danno-Steve o Chin-Gabriel)  
> Opción e:NCIS los Ángeles (Callen-Sam o Sam-Eric)
> 
> Espero que os siga gustando la historia y que me deis vuestra opinión y kudos ^^  
> Gracias por leer.

La familia del omega no había dejado de llorar desde que habían entrado a la oficina.  
En la entrevista Hotch pudo averiguar que a pesar de ser un omega su padre nunca lo había rechazado.  
El chico tenía diecisiete años y su naturaleza se había descubierto un par de años atrás, al parecer fue una sorpresa para todos pero una vez se hubieron recuperado de la impresión el padre lo tomó bajo su cuidado.  
No era extraño que los varones de la casa que fuesen alphas tomasen a los omegas bajo su protección ya que de esa manera no tenían que preocuparse por otros alphas. 

-¿Y saben si Ryan había conocido a alguien nuevo en las últimas semanas?-Hotch necesitaba alguna pista que les llevase a algún sospechoso.  
La madre continuaba llorando y por eso fue el padre quien tras carraspear contestó.  
-No señor, nuestro hijo tenía un horario muy controlado y estaba centrado en sus estudios.  
-¿Iba a la escuela de omegas verdad?  
-Si, pero su madre y yo queríamos que tuviese una buena educación y por eso contratamos a varios profesores para que viniesen a casa.  
-De acuerdo, necesitaré los nombres de los profesores y de cualquier persona que consideren que podía tener algo en contra de su hijo. 

El padre asintió con la cabeza y cuando ambos hombres se levantaron para despedirse la madre comenzó a rebuscar en el interior de su bolso.  
Hotch se quedó mirandola y vió como sacaba un cuaderno rojo de cuero.  
-Es su diario, comenzó a escribirle cuando nos dieron la noticia. Pueden leerlo, solo procuren no dañarlo.  
-Por supuesto señora Gosling, una vez termine la investigación yo mismo me encargaré de devolvérselo. 

Tras estrechar sus manos el matrimonio salió del despacho seguidos por un guardia de seguridad que los acompañaría hasta el hotel. 

Hotch comenzó a observar aquel libro que parecía nuevo y se dió cuenta de que si algo nuevo había pasado en la vida de aquel joven probablemente estaría escrito entre esas páginas. 

*  
*  
*

Reid abrió los ojos y comprobó que se había desmayado, le dolía todo el cuerpo incluyendo la cabeza.  
Aquel hombre parecía completamente decidido a torturarlo.  
No podía tocar su frente pero estaba seguro de que tenía fiebre.  
Intentó forcejear con los grilletes pero tras lastimarse dejó de luchar.  
Las imágenes de sus compañeros llegaban a su mente una y otra vez, durante unos segundos prácticamente podía verlos entrar en la habitación, pero entonces se daba cuenta de que solo era una alucinación a causa del dolor y que seguía cautivo en aquella habitación. 

Tenía los ojos cerrados intentando mantener a raya los zumbidos que se producían en su cabeza cuando escuchó como una puerta se cerraba.  
Aquel hombre había regresado y por un momento Reid deseó desmayarse otra vez. 

-Mirate, así estas perfecto. Cuando obedeces eres una buena perra. 

Reid mantuvo la mirada fija en el suelo, quería hablar o gritar, pero parecía que el Alpha estaba de buen humor y no quería estropearlo. 

No podía verlo pero sintió como se acercaba a él.

El Alpha se colocó detrás de su cuerpo y con las yemas de los dedos fue acariciando la espalda del omega.

Reid no pudo evitarlo y se removió con ese contacto, entonces cayó en la cuenta. No tenía fiebre a causa de los maltratos, estaba entrando en celo. 

-En un par de horas estarás suplicando.-El Alpha continuó bajando los dedos y cuando llegó a su trasero sacó el vibrador en un solo movimiento.-Fuiste obediente, si se hubiese caído probablemente ahora no sería tan amable. 

Reid apretaba los dientes intentando que ningún gemido ni queja saliese de el pero podía sentir como el celo se apoderaba de su cuerpo.  
Recordaba que la primera vez que fue a pedir la receta con Morgan el doctor les explicó que si el tratamiento se alargaba demasiado cuando se dejase de tomar el celo sería más intenso de lo habitual. 

-Voy a soltarte, quiero que en cuanto tengas las manos libres caigas de rodillas. 

Escuchó la orden seguida de un sonido metálico y cuando sus manos estaban liberadas el obedeció. 

El Alpha caminó hasta ponerse delante de él y Reid notó que su mirada estaba justo enfrente de su entre pierna así que la bajó.

-Quedate así, ahora vuelvo. 

Pasaron solo unos segundos cuando Reid pudo ver entre la nítida luz como el Alpha regresaba.  
Llevaba un traje negro igual que el anterior y en su mano parecía tener un pañuelo.  
En solo unos pasos aquel hombre volvía a estar frente a él.  
-Toma, limpiate un poco mientras yo voy a comer algo.-Le dijo arrojandole una toalla húmeda.

Reid no cogió la toalla por su torpeza pero el Alpha no parecía querer regañarlo por eso ya que salió sin decir nada aunque notó en el olor como su humor había cambiado. 

La toalla húmeda no era especialmente suave y las lágrimas querían caer cada vez que tenía que pasar aquella tela por las heridas de su espalda. 

Cuando hubo terminado de limpiar esa zona pudo ver como el tejido se había teñido de rojo.  
Tenía que limpiarse entero antes de que el Alpha volviera así que cerrando los ojos volvió a pasar la tela esta vez por su trasero que ahora estaba sensible. 

Solo tres repeticiones y no pudo continuar, esperaba que eso fuese suficiente para el Alpha.  
Abrió los ojos y se dió cuenta de que aún estaba solo en la habitación así que sin ponerse de pie se arrastró hasta el colchón y tras acomodarse un poco comenzó a masajear sus muñecas. 

Su piel estaba ardiendo, ya no había marcha atrás, sabía que cuando el celo comenzaba a producirse ya no se podía controlar. 

Se acurrucó en la cama aún sabiendo que no podría dormir, la imagen de Derek salvándolo aparecía una y otra vez, quería volver con el. 

-¿Tan cansado estas?-La piel de Reid se erizó al escuchar esa voz. Iba a incorporarse cuando sintió como una mano en su hombro se lo impedía.-Tu has elegido la cama pues es lo que tendrás. 

Los fuertes brazos del Alpha lo pusieron boca arriba quedando sus ojos a la altura de los azules.  
Aquellos ojos que la primera vez que los vió le parecieron amables ahora los sentía como hielo.

De manera brusca el Alpha se colocó entre sus piernas y comenzó a moverse encima de él.  
Reid intentaba no gemir, pero el celo se estaba apoderando de el y a cada movimiento no podía evitar responder.  
-Lo que decía, sois unas perras. 

El Alpha se puso de rodillas y rápidamente se bajó los pantalones seguidos por los calzoncillos.  
Reid se percató de lo que iba a suceder y aunque su cuerpo le rogaba estarse quieto el intentaba salir de ahí. 

El Alpha le inmovilizó con sus manos y antes de poder suplicar Reid sintió como de una sola embestida algo se introducía en el.  
El dolor era demasiado y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, el Alpha embestía una y otra vez mientras gemía.  
El cuerpo traidor de Reid se movía para corresponderle aunque intentaba resistirse.  
Podía notar como el Alpha estaba realmente cerca del clímax ya que los movimientos era cada vez más rápidos.  
Reid cerró los ojos y en ese instante notó como un líquido ardiente llenaba su interior.  
El nudo del Alpha comenzó a formarse y dejó de resistirse pensando que tendrían que estar así al menos un rato, pero antes de poder calmarse notó como su carne se desgarraba.  
Reid gritó desde lo más profundo de su ser acausa del dolor y ahora las lágrimas caían libremente. 

-¿No pensarías que te iba a marcar no? Das asco, nunca haré algo así contigo, solo eres un juguete hasta que me aburra. 

El Alpha se levantó y Reid pudo ver como tenía sangre en su miembro la cual era suya. Sintió como su vista se nublaba y se quedó en la oscuridad solo nuevamente.  
*  
*  
*

Hotch había leído la última semana del diario del joven y aparte de pensamientos típicos de un adolescente no había encontrado nada más. 

Varios agentes estaban ahora con el en el despacho que les habían asignado y por costumbre buscó a Reid con la mirada.  
La tristeza llegó a él cuando se dió cuenta que eso ya formaba parte del pasado.  
Reid estaba a salvo en manos de un buen Alpha, ahora no podía arrepentirse de no haberlo reclamado. 

Recordaba perfectamente aquella conversación con Morgan en la que el moreno prácticamente le suplicaba que lo reclamase al menos durante un tiempo, pero el sin saber muy bien porque se negó y ahora no podía evitar pensar que había sido un estúpido. 

Se revolvió el pelo con la mano y comenzó a observar las fotografías de la escena del crimen que estaban frente a él. 

El cadáver del joven estaba ensangrentado y reposaba junto a un contenedor de basura.

-Acabo de hablar con el forense.-La voz de JJ lo sacó de sus pensamientos y tras dar la vuelta a las fotos se puso de pie.  
-¿Y bien?  
-Le dieron una paliza Hotch y el examen a dado positivo en violencia sexual.  
-¿ADN?-Si no tenían nada sería difícil averiguar quién podía ser sospechoso.  
-No, pero el doctor me dijo que la violación fue producida por un Alpha.  
-¿Y cómo puede saberlo?  
-Por qué el llegó solo varios minutos después de que encontrasen el cadáver y el olor aún permanecía en el cuerpo del chico.  
-De acuerdo, reúne a todos los agentes, creo que podremos dar un perfil.


	6. Compartido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El Alpha trae un invitado.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que el Alpha se marchó de la habitación, Reid ya se estaba acostumbrando a quedarse solo cada vez que lo tocaba.  
Había dormido un poco cuando el timbre de la casa sonó despertándolo, estuvo tentado a gritar pidiendo ayuda pero al final lo descartó.  
Unos pasos se acercaron hasta su habitación y la luz se encendió.  
-Este es mi amigo Connor, le he dicho que sabes ser muy complaciente y ha venido a comprobarlo.  
Reid levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver que era un beta, era bastante más mayor que el y se le notaba muy seguro.  
-Connor recuerda las normas, no puedes marcarlo y si habla tienes que castigar su cuerpo. Yo me sentaré aquí.-Declaró dejándose caer en la silla.  
Reid se incorporó hasta quedar de pie y el beta se acercó a él mirándole a los ojos.  
-No, no me mires.-Ordenó el hombre. Reid obedeció y bajó la mirada.-Tenías razón es muy obediente.  
El Alpha sonrió en respuesta, se notaba que realmente estaba disfrutando de eso.  
-Yo no te voy a follar, eso no me pone, tu Alpha me ha dicho que no puedes hablar y quiero comprobar si es cierto.  
Reid miró al Alpha suplicándole con la mirada y este le ignoró con frialdad.  
-Bien, vamos a empezar, por lo que huelo estas en celo así que será divertido. Arrodillate en la cama ahora.  
El Omega obedeció, se movió hasta quedar de rodillas en el colchón.  
-Perfecto, deja caer tu cuerpo, quiero ver cómo estás.  
Reid se fue dejando caer hasta tocar el colchón con los codos, odiaba esa posición ya que lo dejaba totalmente expuesto.  
Un dedo se introdujo en su interior de golpe acompañado de una ráfaga de dolor.  
-Estás muy dilatado y húmedo, ¿Deseas esto?-Preguntó mientras movía su dedo una y otra vez.  
Reid sabía las normas y por eso no contestó, tanto el Alpha como el beta rieron.  
-Lo has educado muy bien en tan poco tiempo.  
-Con fuerza todos aprenden. ¿Necesitas algo?-Preguntó el Alpha.  
El beta se lo pensó durante unos instantes y entonces volvió a sonreír.  
-¿Cuántas cosas te puedo pedir?  
-Con tal de verle retorcerse lo que quieras.-Respondió, eso provocó un escalofrío en el cuerpo del omega que aún estaba invadido por ese dedo aunque ya no se movía.  
-Ya veo, quiero hielo y el vibrador más grande que tengas. Además si me pudieses conseguir algo para taparle los ojos sería estupendo.  
El Alpha asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación.  
-Muy bien, ahora que estamos solos te contaré lo que quiero. Ya te dije que no quiero follarte pero al verte así estoy cambiando de opinión. Estás en celo por lo que se que tú también lo deseas.-Confirmó movíendo su dedo.-Si quieres que lo haga tendrás que hablar y si lo haces luego te castigará así que la decisión la tomarás tu.  
Reid no entendía aquello, por un segundo pensó que el beta estaba siendo amable pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de que solo estaban jugando con el.  
El Alpha volvió a la habitación y encima de la cama dejo todo lo que traía entre las manos.  
Reid al ver ese vibrador se asustó, no solo era enorme si no que esa forma era tan irregular que parecía imposible que aquello pudiese entrar en el.  
El beta sacó el dedo de su interior y lo primero que cogió fue el antifaz dejando ciego al Omega que estaba realmente nervioso.  
-Cuando el hielo se derrita tendrás que tomar la decisión.-Declaró el beta.  
Reid se preguntaba como sabría el cuando el hielo se había fundido y entonces algo frío acarició su entrada.  
El contraste de su calor con el hielo lo hizo gemir y con eso se ganó un gruñido de su Alpha.  
El beta introdujo el hielo entero y comenzó a meter de nuevo el dedo.  
Reid intentaba no moverse ni hacer ruido pero eso estaba siendo demasiado, una mano comenzó masturbarlo haciendo que su calor aumentara.  
Notaba como el agua del hielo salía poco a poco de su interior mientras su erección se hacía aún mayor.  
Pasó un minuto así cuando los dedos salieron de el y una mano le quitó el antifaz.  
Reid abrió los ojos y vio a su Alpha en la silla mientras el beta se había puesto frente a él.  
-Ya se ha deshecho, tienes que decidir.  
El Omega aún estaba intentando controlar su cuerpo cuando vió ambas miradas impacientes.  
Con cuidado se fue levantando y caminó hasta quedar al lado de su Alpha.  
Sin decir nada por la norma se dejó caer boca abajo en sus piernas volviendo a quedar expuesto.  
-¡Vaya!-Exclamó el beta.-Eso no me lo esperaba.  
El Alpha sonrió de manera sarcástica y azotó a Reid que gimió al sentir el contacto.  
-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?-Preguntó el Alpha.  
-Traelo, el vibrador iba a ser para mí pero ahora he cambiado de opinión.  
Reid sintió como su cuerpo era arrastrado de nuevo hasta el colchón. Las manos del Alpha lo pusieron boca arriba pero esta vez no se marchó.  
El beta se puso entre sus piernas y Reid pudo notar que ahora sería más duro que antes.  
-Has decidido no follar conmigo, hubiese sido delicado, tu Alpha puede decírtelo. Pero en cambio ahora estoy enfadado.  
Reid miró a su Alpha que asentía.  
-El nunca ha sido brusco con los omegas que le he prestado.  
Tres dedos se introdujeron en Reid que se quejó ante la invasión.  
Con una mano el Alpha tiraba de su pelo haciendo que lo mirara.  
-Después de el iré yo así que no te conviene correrte porque entonces me verías muy enfadado.  
Reid sintió como el beta se reía mientras movía los dedos, no estaba lo suficientemente preparado cuando pudo ver como cogía el vibrador y lo acercaba a él.  
Reid intentó revolverse pero las dos manos del Alpha sobre sus hombros se lo impidieron.  
-Connor ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó el Alpha al ver que se había quedado quieto.  
-Acercate.  
Las manos que había encima de Reid se apartaron y el Alpha se acercó hasta el beta.  
-¡Oh! Ya veo, ¿Quieres qué me encargue de ello?  
Reid no sabía de que hablaban pero por el ceño arrugado de ambos hombres no parecía ser nada bueno.  
-Si, así no puedo concentrarme.  
El Alpha asintió y miró a los ojos a Reid que estaba desconcertado.  
-Estas enfadando a Connor, estas completamente duro y dilatado. Eso hace que no sea divertido para el.  
Reid se sorprendió al oír aquello pero no sabía cómo se suponía que podía evitarlo.  
-Tranquilo me encargaré de ello.-Afirmó el Alpha.  
El beta se quedó mirando desde la distancia, un dedo del Alpha se introdujo en el interior de Reid mientras su otra mano lo masturbaba.  
El Omega intentaba resistir ya que sabía que no podía correrse, pero con el celo y el Alpha haciendo eso no sabía si podría controlarse.  
-Acercame el resto de hielos.  
El beta obedeció y con cuidado puso el plato de los hielos al lado del cuerpo de Reid.  
-Despues te follaré a ti, también eres muy obediente.  
Sin decir nada más el Alpha cogió dos cubitos de hielo y comenzó a meterlos dentro de Reid.  
-Creo que puedes tener más.-Declaró.-Y seguidamente introdujo otros tres dejando al Omega lleno.  
El beta sonreía mientras bajaba sus pantalones, Reid podía ver que tenía una gran erección entre sus piernas.  
-Esto tardará unos minutos, ¿Quieres que te folle?-Preguntó el Alpha sin ninguna delicadeza.  
Connor asintió con la cabeza y tras bajarse la ropa interior se dejó caer a cuatro patas.  
Reid podía ver como los dedos del Alpha lo preparaban despacio.  
-Estas muy dilatado hoy, ¿Te gusta este Omega?  
El beta estaba gimiendo sin parar pero entre gemidos pudo responder.  
-Es obediente, pero demasiado sumiso.  
-Eres muy exigente, nos quedaremos con este un tiempo, lo educare mejor.  
El beta asintió mientras elevaba las caderas en busca de su Alpha.  
-Tranquilo, despacio o te harás daño.  
Connor respondió quedándose quieto y el Alpha se introdujo en el a la vez que lo masturbaba.  
Reid cerró los ojos pensando por que no podía ser así de cuidadoso con el y por que todos esos hielos se suponía que ayudarían.  
-Correte, vamos dámelo.  
El beta obedeció y ambos llegaron al orgasmo a la vez. Quedaron tumbados boca abajo durante unos minutos intentando calmar sus respiraciones.  
El primero en hablar fue el Alpha  
-Tienes que moverte, seguro que ese ya está preparado.-Ordenó con tono despectivo hacia Reid  
Connor se fue moviendo y se levantó hasta quedar de nuevo frente a Reid, este se sentía incómodo al ver al beta solo con una camisa.  
-Tenias razón, su erección a bajado y parece que su trasero ahora se niega a recibir nada.  
Un dedo del beta rozaba su entrada pero sus músculos se negaban a dilatarse a causa de los hielos.  
-Te dije que lo arreglaría.  
El beta sonrió y tras mirar una última vez al Alpha volvió a centrar su atención en Reid.  
Con la mano derecha tomó el vibrador y lo puso a la altura de su entrada.  
-Si espero demasiado el celo hará que vuelvas a lubricar así que lo haremos ahora.-Declaró para un segundo después introducir el vibrador de un solo movimiento.  
Reid gemía de dolor pero el beta no paraba de mover el objeto sin darle tiempo a acostumbrarse.  
-Alpha.. ayúdame por favor.-Suplicó Reid desesperado consiguiendo una mirada de auténtica furia por parte de los dos hombres.  
El Alpha se levantó hasta quedar a un lado del colchón.  
-¿Has hablado? Perra asquerosa. Connor ponlo a cuatro patas, ¡Ahora!  
El beta obedeció y Reid se vio a cuatro patas, con el objeto en su interior y con el Alpha frente a él.  
Sin ningún cuidado el Alpha metió su polla en su boca hasta el fondo haciendo que Reid tuviese arcadas.  
-Deja el vibrador, follatelo ahora o me cabreare.  
Reid lloraba, todo su cuerpo estaba realmente dolorido, el juguete salió de el pero antes de poder respirar el beta ya estaba en su interior.  
Ambos hombres se movían, el Alpha prácticamente lo estaba ahogando y el beta no podía estar siendo más duro.  
Estuvieron así durante minutos en los que Reid no había parado de sollozar, sentía su interior ardiendo y cada vez le costaba más respirar.  
El Alpha y el beta se corrieron a la vez, Reid se atragantó con el semen del Alpha que hasta que no comprobó que se lo había tragado todo no salió de el.  
El beta en cambio salió en cuanto notó que se había corrido.  
-¿Estás bien?-Preguntó el Alpha.  
Reid levantó la mirada sorprendido y entonces se dió cuenta de que no hablaba con el.  
-Si, algo cansado respondió el beta.  
-Tranquilo, atalo con las cadenas y ven a dormir conmigo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que me he tirado mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pero entre problemas personales y que mi muso se fue de vacaciones me era imposible escribir. Ya nos estamos acercando al final, no se si alguien realmente está siguiendo la historia.  
> Apreciaría mucho que de ser así me lo hagáis saber por qué es algo que me anima mucho la verdad. Un saludo.


	7. Rescate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid teme por el nuevo Alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os siga gustando la historia, de verdad que agradecería mucho los comentarios porque es la mejor forma de saber que tal voy.   
> De todas formas gracias por leer y por los kudos^^

Reid ya había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que llevaba en aquella casa.   
Los días fueron pasando y poco a poco su mente se fue quedando en un estado semi inconsciente.   
Ya no protestaba cuando el Alpha lo ataba para dormir o cuando traía a alguien nuevo a casa para que lo usase.   
Hacía tiempo que había dejado de llorar y de rogar para que lo rescataran.  
Se despertó dolorido y esperó pacientemente a que el Alpha apareciera, cuando lo hizo ninguno dijo nada.   
Sintió como el objeto que estaba dentro de él salía y pocos segundos después sus manos y pies eran liberados.  
-Hoy tenemos visita.-Eso fue todo lo que dijo el hombre antes de salir dejándolo nuevamente solo.   
Eso era lo que más le costaba asimilar a Reid, como Omega necesitaba contacto de su Alpha para sentirse bien consigo mismo.   
Sabía que no era su culpa y que era ridículo ese sentimiento de tristeza por ser rechazado por un Alpha cruel.   
Reid levantó para asearse y comer el bocadillo que estaba en el suelo, no tenía hambre realmente pero sabía que si no su cuerpo no resistiría una sesión.

**************************************  
Mientras tanto en las oficinas del FBI García irrumpía en el despacho de Hotch.  
-Señor, ¡Tenemos algo!  
El caso de los omegas nunca se había llegado a resolver ya que los jefes habían decidido no gastar más recursos en ese tipo de asuntos que carecían de importancia.   
-Reune a todo en equipo, yo iré en unos minutos.   
García asintió con la cabeza y salió a gran velocidad del despacho.   
Una vez Hotch se quedó solo cogió el teléfono y realizó una llamada, Jack estaba en casa de su tía y quería hablar con él para que si se alargaba el caso el niño no estuviera esperándolo. 

****************************************  
Reid se volvió a tumbar en la cama, sabía que la visita estaría apunto de llegar y quería descansar un rato hasta entonces.  
Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir cuando escuchó que unos pasos se acercaban a su habitación.   
-Escucha, hoy viene un buen amigo a verte así que más te vale que no lo estropees.   
La voz del Alpha era grave, Reid se incorporó en la cama y agachó la cabeza.  
-Ponte en posición, quiero prepararte un poco.   
Reid obedeció, caminó hasta donde estaba el Alpha y cayó de rodillas frente a él.   
-Por algún motivo a la visita de hoy no le gustan los omegas que tienen heridas así que tendré que tener cuidado.-Reid notó el tono sarcástico pero no dijo nada.  
Sin ningún cuidado el Alpha empujó al chico hasta que su trasero quedó completamente expuesto.   
-¡Qué demonios!-Exclamó enfadado.-¿Se puedes saber por qué no estás mojado?  
Reid sabía la respuesta, su cuerpo pronto entraría en celo así que estaba en un momento de descanso para luego prepararse.  
-¡Perra asquerosa!   
El Alpha estaba realmente enfadado y descargó su rabia dando una patada en el estómago del omega que víctima del dolor cayó al suelo.   
Reid vió como una patada iba a impactar de nuevo en su cuerpo pero el timbre sonó en ese momento y lo salvó del golpe.   
-Será el, no te muevas. 

El Omega se quedó en el sitio, esa sesión sería más dolorosa que las habituales ya que su cuerpo no producía ningún tipo de lubricación.   
Escuchó murmullos lejanos y su cuerpo se estremeció.  
Poco a poco las voces se hacían más nítidas y en unos minutos dos hombres estaban frente a él.   
-Este es el Omega del que te hablé.   
-¿Por qué está en el suelo?-Preguntó el nuevo Alpha.  
-Porque no es muy obediente.   
Reid agachó aún más la cabeza cuando vió que una mano aparecía delante de él, cerró los ojos pensando que iba a recibir una bofetada pero esta nunca llegó.   
-Ya veo, si quieres yo me puedo encargar de el.   
-Claro ¿Prefieres que me quede u os dejo solos?-Preguntó el Alpha mientras sonreía.   
Reid temió la respuesta, aunque su Alpha no era compasivo no quería quedarse a solas con ese hombre.   
-Solos, no me gusta sentirme observado.   
El Alpha asintió y se marchó de la habitación.   
Reid no sabía que hacer, se puso de rodillas esperando la orden del Alpha.   
-Levantate, ponte esto.-Dijo el Alpha mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y se la daba.-Me llamo Tommy.   
Reid obedeció y cubrió su cuerpo con la ropa, gimió suave al sentir el tacto en su piel. El olor del Alpha era muy suave y no había agresividad en el, eso era irresistible para cualquier Omega.   
-Estoy infiltrado, en unos minutos entrará tu equipo y nos iremos.-Susurró.-Pero hasta que tengan la situación controlada tendremos que quedarnos aquí.   
Reid asintió, su rostro no expresó ninguna emoción aunque por dentro creía sentirse aliviado.   
Tal y como había dicho Tommy al cabo de unos minutos se escucharon golpes y ruidos que dejaban claro que su equipo ya estaba dentro.   
La primera en llegar a la habitación fue JJ que se quedó boquiabierta al ver el estado en el que se encontraba Reid.  
Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y estas cayeron cuando comprobó que al acercarse el Omega retrocedió.   
El resto del equipo llegó segundos más tarde a la vez que Tommy se marchaba y aunque los hombres se sentían incómodos al ver a Reid semidesnudo ninguno dijo nada.   
Hotch y Rossi se acercaron a él pero lo único que lograron fue que Reid comenzase a temblar.   
-Spencer ¿Qué sucede? Somos nosotros.-La voz de JJ no causó ningún efecto en el que víctima de los maltratos lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerse de rodillas.

Hotch estaba realmente desconcertado, nunca había visto a Reid tan roto, sus ojos estaban vacíos y su mirada completamente perdida.   
Ignorando las reacciones del chico se acercó a él.   
-Vamos a casa Reid.-Con cuidado puso su mano en el hombro del chico.   
Reid miró la mano, después a Hotch y nuevamente a la mano, se levantó y cuando consiguió equilibrarse se alejó de su jefe.   
Aquello sorprendió a todos los del equipo que miraban la escena sin saber que hacer, Reid se volvió a alejar de ellos y ante la visión confundida de los hombres y JJ el Omega dejó que la chaqueta cayese al suelo.   
-Reid...-Susurró Rossi.-Tenemos que llevarte al médico.   
JJ se acercó de nuevo al joven doctor y con cuidado lo abrazó, esperó unos segundos pero al ver que no obtenía ninguna reacción se separó despacio de el. 

Rossi hizo un gesto a Hotch y a la rubia que salieron para comprobar que pasaba.   
JJ fue la primera en hablar:  
-¿Qué le pasa?   
Los dos hombres se quedaron pensativos evaluando mentalmente todo el comportamiento de Reid desde que habían llegado.   
-Es el trauma o el estado de shock lo que no le deja reaccionar.-Respondió Rossi.-JJ será mejor que entres tú sola y trates de convencerlo para que salga. Nosotros solo le asustamos.   
Hotch sabía que el mayor tenía razón, pero aún así quería ser el quien hiciese salir a Reid.   
La rubia asintió y caminó de nuevo hacia la habitación.   
Reid seguía de rodillas mirando al suelo, JJ se sentó a su lado sin decir nada.


	8. Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento, este capítulo es corto y si lo resumo lo terminaré destripando. Simplemente lean ^^

La rubia estuvo así durante unos minutos hasta que vio que Reid se había relajado lo suficiente como para poder acercarse a él.   
Con cuidado desabrochó el collar que portaba el chico y dejó que cayera al suelo.   
JJ se fijó en los moretones que había en su abdomen, con la situación no se había percatado de ellos pero ahora estaba más preocupada.  
-Cuando estés preparado deberíamos salir, todos están esperando además de que tiene que verte un doctor.  
Reid cerró los ojos y suspiró, sabía que la beta tenía razón así que con desgana se levantó.   
-Espera aquí, voy a por algo de ropa.   
Asintió y se quedó en el mismo sitio hasta que ella volvió para dejar sobre sus manos una especie de chándal y una prenda de ropa interior.-Dejaré que te cambies tranquilamente. 

Reid fue vistiéndose con cuidado, se sentía extraño volver a llevar ropa pero sin querer pensarlo demasiado se puso los boxer para seguir con el chándal. 

Mientras tanto fuera todos estaban impacientes, JJ les había dicho que algo iba mal ya que Reid parecía más roto de lo que habían imaginado.   
-Lo llevaremos al hospital, tendrá seguridad las veinticuatro horas.-Declaró Hotch.   
Rossi asintió con la cabeza y habló   
-Es lo mejor, aunque uno de nosotros tendrá que tomarle declaración.  
-Deberiamos llamar a Derek comentó la rubia, tal vez el consiga hacerlo reaccionar.   
Ambos hombres se quedaron pensativos, no estaban muy seguros de esa idea pero aún así sabían que podría ser una opción.   
-Por cierto ¿No está tardando mucho?-Preguntó JJ preocupada.   
Los tres agentes caminaron hacia la habitación y vieron a Reid vestido junto al colchón sin moverse. JJ pensó que era a causa del shock y suavemente lo tomo del brazo y lo hizo caminar a su lado. 

Una hora después ya estaban en el hospital, un médico había examinado a Reid y fue a comunicar el diagnóstico a los compañeros de este que esperaban fuera de la habitación.   
-Los análisis están bien, tiene varios cardenales recientes pero no ha respondido a mis preguntas así que no puedo saber quién se los hizo.-El doctor carraspeo brevemente para continuar hablando.-Tiene varias cicatrices que indican que han estado abusando de el probablemente durante estos últimos seis meses.   
Los tres agentes se quedaron bloqueados ante esta declaración, JJ sintió como una arcada subía por su garganta y salió corriendo hacia el baño.   
-¿Y ahora?-Preguntó Rossi recuperándo la compostura.   
-Ahora debería marcharse, estar aquí no le hace bien, tenemos demasiados alphas ingresados y parece que los olores le ponen nervioso aunque al no hablar es difícil saber si es eso.   
-¿Debería ir a un centro de omegas?-Continuó preguntando el mayor.   
-Si no pueden permitirse otra opción esa sería la mejor alternativa aunque si está dentro de sus posibilidades deberían llevarlo a un lugar familiar que lo ayude a recuperarse.   
Ambos hombres asintieron mientras mentalmente se planteaban donde Reid estaría mejor.   
-Tienen que tener en cuenta una cosa, estará tomando calmantes y antidepresivos durante una temporada por lo que no podremos subministrarle los supresores. Los anticonceptivos los ha estado tomando y su cuerpo se ha acostumbrado así que no deberían interferir con el resto de medicamentos.-El doctor volvió a carraspear y tras unos segundos de silencio continuó hablando.-Esto lo digo porque sus hormonas indican que el próximo celo será en pocos días y el psicológicamente no está preparado para pasarlo así que necesitará que cuiden tanto de su cuerpo como de su mente. 

JJ había vuelto y entendió a que se refería el médico, ella se encargaba de ayudar a Will con cada celo que sufría y sabía lo duro que era para un Omega no poder controlar su cuerpo.   
-Yo me quedaría con el, pero mi marido también entrará pronto el celo y no puedo hacerme cargo de los dos.   
-Bueno, me temo que tendrán que decidirlo en lo que queda de día o si no rellenar la solicitud para trasladarlo al centro de omegas.-El médico se despidió cordialmente de los tres agentes y se marchó. 

-Sigo pensando que deberíamos llamar a Derek.-Repitió Rossi.   
-¿De verdad crees que con una mujer y un bebé puede hacerse cargo de él?-Las palabras de Hotch hicieron que los dos agentes continuasen pensando.-Se vendrá conmigo, pediré unos días.   
Aquello los sorprendió, sabían que su jefe era muy protector aunque a veces no lo pareciera.   
Rossi iba a decir algo pero al ver su rostro convencido decidió ahorrarse las palabras.   
-JJ deberías hablar tú con el para comunicarle que vendrá conmigo. Mientras tanto yo iré a ver a Jack y a preparar la habitación de invitados.   
-¿Y qué pasará con Jack?-Preguntó la rubia.  
-El está en casa de su tía, yo soy quién va a verle de esa forma tiene más estabilidad.   
La agente Jerau asintió y se dispuso a volver a la habitación con su compañero mientras tanto Hotch y Rossi salían del hospital.   
Hotch iría primero a casa y después a ver a su hijo, Rossi iría a las oficinas para informar a todo el mundo y sobretodo a García.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado, poco a poco las cosas van cambiando.  
> Me gustaría que dejaseis cualquier comentario o critica porque creo que es la forma más eficiente de aprender.   
> Además así me hacéis saber si alguien sigue la historia.  
> Muchas gracias por leer.


	9. En casa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comienza la recuperación.

JJ había comunicado la decisión de su jefe a Reid que al escucharlo no tuvo ninguna reacción.   
Se mantuvo a su lado durante las tres horas siguientes, solo alejándose cuando algún enfermero se acercaba a controlar que todo estuviese bien.   
Llamaron a la puerta y está vez era Hotch el que entraba en la habitación.   
-Hola Reid, tienes que vestirte, tenemos que irnos antes de que anochezca.  
Tanto JJ como su jefe miraron al Omega que reaccionó levantándose y caminando hacia su Alpha.   
Hotch predijo el siguiente movimiento y negó con la cabeza.   
-Basta Reid, no hagas eso, solo vístete.-Despues de terminar la orden salió de la habitación acompañado por la rubia ya que ambos querían dejarle intimidad.   
-Parece que tendrás un largo trabajo por delante.-Afirmo la chica.   
-Si, pero estoy seguro de que podemos recuperarlo.   
-Eso siempre, bien, yo debo irme con Will, despideme de el y dile que iré a verlo mañana. Ten mucho cuidado con los calmantes.  
Hotch asintió y tras un abrazo breve vió como la rubia se alejaba, respiró profundamente y volvió a entrar en la habitación. 

Reid ya se había vestido, los pantalones que le había prestado su jefe le iban algo grandes en la zona de su cintura y la camisa era demasiado elegante de lo que había llevado nunca.   
Hotch se acercó despacio a él pero aún teniendo cuidado vió como el Omega retrocedía por instinto.   
-Vamos, tenemos que marcharnos.   
Reid obedeció y caminó detrás del mayor hasta llegar al coche.   
El alpha esperó pacientemente pero vió que Reid no subía al coche.   
-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó sin entender.   
Reid no dijo nada, solo miró a la puerta como si esperase que algo mágico sucediera.   
-¿No quieres ir delante?  
De nuevo el alpha no obtuvo respuesta así que se acercó hasta el y abrió la puerta trasera.   
En cuestión de segundos Reid estaba dentro del vehículo pero no sentado como lo haría normalmente si no a cuatro patas y con la cabeza agachada.   
Hotch tuvo que controlarse porque el pensar como Reid había llegado a robotizarse de esa manera le causaba demasiada rabia.   
-Siéntate-Ordenó sin usar un tono fuerte.   
El Omega obedeció y tras sentarse el alpha le colocó el cinturón y cerró la puerta.   
Su casa no estaba demasiado lejos así que llegarían en menos de veinte minutos. 

 

**************************************

Derek acababa de recibir una llamada de García, la informática estaba desconsolada y entre hipidos fue informándole de lo sucedido.   
El moreno escuchó pacientemente y cuando la rubia terminó colgó el teléfono y salió de la habitación.   
Savannah estaba en el salón mirándolo fijamente.  
-¿A pasado algo? ¿Derek?   
-Reid, al parecer algo ha ido mal, tengo que marcharme.   
Ambos miraron hacia la cuna donde el niño dormitaba, la mujer se levantó y abrazó al moreno.   
-Ve, pero vuelve a casa para dormir.   
Savannah sabía que la relación que ambos hombres habían mantenido no era sentimental pero entre ellos se había formado un vínculo muy fuerte y no quería ser ella quien se interpusiera ya que eso dañaría a ambos.   
Derek asintió y tras coger las llaves del coche y dar un beso a su familia salió al garaje. 

****************************************  
Hotch abrió la puerta de la casa y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar primero a Reid.   
-Ya has estado aquí antes, pero te enseñaré la habitación dondo te vas a quedar.   
Cerró la puerta y caminó delante, ambos subieron las escaleras y cuando llegó a la habitación encendió la luz.   
-Esta sería tu habitación hasta que te recuperes, no es enorme pero creo que será suficiente. De todas formas si necesitas algo solo tendrás que venir y decirlo.   
El Omega se puso pálido nada más escuchar la última palabra y velozmente se alejó de el. Hotch no comprendía nada de lo que acababa de pasar y miraba a Reid intentando buscar el motivo de su reacción.  
-Te dejaré a solas mientras te acomodas, si quieres puedes dormir un poco o si tienes hambre simplemente ve a la cocina.   
Hotch esperó durante unos segundos pero al ver que no había respuesta salió y cerró la puerta suavemente.

***********************************  
Morgan soltó el acelerador de golpe tras darse cuenta de que iba al doble de la velocidad permitida.   
No entendía como había pasado nada de aquello y nunca le perdonaria a Hotch que entregase a Reid a un desconocido.   
El GPS le indicaba que estaba a menos de cinco kilómetros de la casa de su anterior jefe así que tras recordar el camino apagó el aparato y trató de calmarse.  
Para cuando lo había conseguido ya estaba en la entrada, respiró profundamente y se dirigió a la puerta.

************************************

Reid había escuchado el tiemble y ese sonido le hizo temblar.   
Escuchó murmullos que cada vez se hacían más altos y entonces reconoció una de las voces. 

Los dos hombres estaban discutiendo en el salón, lanzando reproches uno tras otro pero se quedaron en silencio al ver a Reid bajo el marco de la puerta.   
Derek se sentía agotado por lo que se dejó caer en uno de los sillones mientras que Hotch imitaba la acción en el sofá.   
El moreno vió como el Omega caminaba despacio, intentó calmarse para que Reid no se asustara por su olor.   
Hotch esperaba que Reid se acercase a ellos pero quedó sorprendido al ver como el joven iba directo hacia el moreno.  
-Reid, me alegro de verte, yo..-Derek se quedó sorprendido al ver al Omega caer de rodillas frente a él.-Reid...   
Nada parecía hacer reaccionar al chico que lo único que hacía era frotarse una y otra vez contra las piernas del Alpha.  
El ambiente era realmente incómodo en esa habitación, Hotch miraba sorprendido la escena, Derek intentaba detener los movimientos de Reid mientras que Reid lo único que hacía era seguir frotándose contra el. 

-Te juro que nunca había hecho esto.-Declaró Derek.   
-Entiendo, será a causa del trauma.   
Derek asintió y como pudo cogió a Reid de los hombros y lo sentó a su lado.   
El Omega duró solo unos segundos en esa posición ya que en cuanto el moreno lo soltó el volvió a moverse, esta vez dejando caer su cuerpo boca abajo sobre las piernas de Derek.

Los dos alphas se miraron sin saber que hacer, Derek suavemente acarició la espalda de Reid que se fue relajando como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo.   
Permanecieron los tres en silencio hasta que notaron que la respiración del Omega había cambiado, ahora era más lenta lo que indicaba que sea había dormido.   
Derek con cuidado sostuvo el cuerpo del chico y lo puso en una posición más cómoda.  
-Deberiamos llevarlo a la cama.-Sugirió el moreno.   
Hotch asintió y acompañó a Derek.   
Pusieron el cuerpo de Reid en la cama y lo arroparon. El Omega reaccionó poniéndose boca abajo con los brazos y las piernas estiradas lo que hizo que ambos hombres sintieran un escalofrío.


	10. Medicinas y curas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como siempre espero que os guste ^^  
> Gracias por leer.

Hotch ya había desayunado, el café que estaba en la taza contigua se había quedado frío y Reid no parecía tener intenciones de bajar.   
Limpio todo lo que había usado para el desayuno y se dirigió a la habitación de invitados.   
El dulce olor del omega se había esparcido por toda la casa y era realmente intenso.

Cuando entro vió que Reid estaba despierto aunque no se había levantado de la cama.   
-¿Te duele mucho?-Preguntó el mayor preocupado mientras se acercaba a él.   
No obtuvo ninguna respuesta así que ignorando la reacción del Omega se sentó en un lateral de la cama.   
-Tienes que levantarte y desayunar algo, dentro de unos minutos llegará la hora de la medicina.-Más silencio por parte de Reid.-Te esperaré en la cocina, Derek a puesto un mensaje diciendo que llegará en unos minutos.  
El Omega si reaccionó a eso, se incorporó y una vez Hotch se alejó unos metros el doctor caminó hacia la puerta.   
Llegaron a la cocina y Reid se sentó en el taburete más lejano del Alpha. Hotch no dijo nada y mientras veía como desayunaba fue sacando las pastillas.   
-Toma, tienes que tomartelas.   
Reid obedeció y tragó los medicamentos bajo la atenta mirada del mayor.   
El timbre sonó pero esta vez no se asustó ya que sabía quién era. 

Hotch se acercó a abrir la puerta y dejó pasar a Derek.   
-Ve al salón, Reid ya estará terminando.   
El Omega esperaba de pie junto al taburete y en cuanto Hotch le hizo una señal caminó hacia ellos.   
-Reid ¿Te encuentras mejor?-Preguntó el moreno sonriendo dulcemente.   
No hubo respuesta y eso sorprendió a ambos hombres que esperaban que al dormir durante toda la noche volviese a ser el mismo.   
Esta vez fue Derek quien se sentó en el sofá y Hotch en el sillón, se quedaron mirando a Reid que sin dudarlo un segundo se acercó al moreno con los ojos algo emocionados.   
Derek iba a hablar cuando el doctor volvió a caer de rodillas delante de él.   
-¿Por qué hace eso?-Preguntó confundido.   
-No estamos seguros, la psiquiatra nos ha dicho que puede ser por puro instinto de supervivencia o bien por continúas repeticiones.  
Reid volvió a repetir la acción de la noche anterior, frotándose contra el moreno una y otra vez.   
El alpha se sentía incómodo al ver a su excompañero hacer eso y con el brazo lo fue alejando, se arrepintió al instante al ver de nuevo la mirada vacía de Reid.   
-Háblame chico bonito.   
El Omega se alejó de el y se quedó de rodillas junto al marco de la puerta con la cabeza agachada.   
-Reid..-Susurró el moreno.   
Hotch veía la escena sin saber que hacer, la única cosa a la que había reaccionado el chico era a Derek pero ahora parecía que tampoco funcionaba eso.  
-El doctor nos avisó de esto, al parecer su mente está dañada y no a tomado bien tu rechazo.   
-¡No lo he rechazado!-Exclamó el moreno.   
-Derek piénsalo, se estaba frotando contra ti y tratando de coger tu olor cuando lo has apartado.   
Después de decir eso el salón se quedó en silencio. El moreno se levantó y despacio fue acercándose al chico.   
-No te he rechazado, perdóname chico.   
Reid reaccionó alejándose asustado y eso hizo que Hotch se levantase de inmediato.   
-Creo que deberías marcharte, algo a retrocedido en su mente.   
Derek volvió a intentar acercarse pero tras comprobar que el cuerpo del omega temblaba cada vez más asintió y caminó hacia la puerta.  
Antes de salir se giró una vez más mirando a Reid.  
-Recuperate chico, si me necesitas sabes que puedes llamarme.   
-Te iré informando si pasa algo nuevo, García sabe todos los detalles del caso así que si necesitas algún dato puedes llamarla.   
-Gracias Hotch.   
Ambos hombres se dieron la mano y Hotch una vez sintió el coche arrancar cerró la puerta y se acercó a Reid.   
-Reid, sígueme a tu habitación.   
El Omega se levantó y obedeció, caminó detrás del Alpha que le hizo una seña para que se tumbara en la cama.   
-Estas son las cremas que te han recetado.-Dijo mientras sacaba dos tubos de un cajón que había en el armario.-Te ayudaré con las de la espalda, si no te sientes cómodo dejaré que te pongas tu las otras.   
De nuevo Hotch obtuvo silencio por respuesta.   
-Quítate la camiseta y túmbate.   
Reid obedeció exponiendo su cuerpo maltratado ante el alpha que se acercaba a él.   
Con cuidado el Omega se tumbó boca abajo en la cama y cerró los ojos.   
Unos segundos después sentía como algo frío se extendía por su dolorida espalda, aquella crema le producía un alivio inmediato y se fue relajando con el masaje.   
Hotch ya había puesto en ungüento por cada uno de los moretones y con cuidado fue dando la vuelta el cuerpo de Reid.   
-¿Quieres qué siga o prefieres dártela tu?   
Reid abrió los ojos pero no dijo nada.  
-Si no quieres que lo haga solo tienes que darte la vuelta y te dejaré a solas para que lo hagas tú.   
El alpha esperó varios segundos y al ver que no se movía repitió el masaje esta vez por su abdomen y costados.   
Reid de nuevo se fue relajando hasta que sintió que el olor de Hotch había cambiado.   
-Esto ya está. La otra crema, esa es para las heridas internas.-El Alpha estaba realmente incómodo ante esa situación.   
Esperó unos segundos pero no obtuvo respuesta, no estaba seguro de que hacer.   
-De acuerdo, haremos lo mismo de antes, si no quieres que yo te la ponga solo tienes que darte la vuelta.   
Reid no se movió y entonces Hotch tragó saliva duramente.   
Con cuidado fue bajando los pantalones del chico seguido de los calzoncillos.  
-Reid necesito que dobles las rodillas y abras las piernas un poco.   
El Omega obedeció y Hotch tuvo que controlarse, ahora entendía por que Reid no quería darse la crema a si mismo, tenía toda la piel en carne viva y se notaba que ninguna cicatriz había tenido una buena sanación.  
-Tendré cuidado.   
Hotch tomó el tubo pequeño y puso una generosa cantidad en su dedo índice, con cuidado se fue acercando a la entrada de Reid.   
Suavemente extendió la crema por el exterior y vió como el Omega tenía la mandíbula tensa. Ahora llegaba lo difícil, tenía que hacer llegar la crema a todas las heridas.   
Despacio fue metiendo el dedo, primero solo la punta hasta que parecía que Reid se acostumbraba a ello, entonces continuó con el resto.   
Sacó el dedo y volvió a poner más cantidad de crema en el, esta vez pudo meterle con más facilidad. Hizo un movimiento intentando repartir mejor el medicamento cuando se dió cuenta de que el Omega había gemido.   
-¿Te gusta?-Hotch volvió a repetir el gesto pero esta vez no obtuvo respuesta por lo que creyó que lo había imaginado.   
De nuevo sacó el dedo y pudo notar que parte de las heridas internas no habían absorbido la crema.   
Miró a Reid y comprobó que tenía los ojos cerrados, imaginaba que aquello era vergonzoso para el Omega así que intentando no tardar mucho volvió a poner la medicina en su dedo y lo introdujo.   
Hizo el mismo movimiento que la vez anterior con la intención de que la crema se absorbiese pero esta vez Reid gimió más alto.   
-Es cierto, te gusta esto. ¿Verdad?-Nuevamente giró la mano haciendo que Reid elevase unos milimetros las caderas.-Tranquilo, es normal.   
El Alpha comenzó a jugar con el agujero de Reid, teniendo mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo.   
Con la mano que tenía libre sostuvo la de Reid y la puso sobre su brazo.  
-Voy a usar dos, ¿Vale? Si te duele solo tienes que apretar tu mano y pararé.   
El Alpha fue con cuidado, no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo era apropiado pero esa parecía ser la única forma en la que Reid interactuaba.   
Los dos dedos estaban dentro del Omega que cerraba los ojos con fuerza, Hotch repetía los movimientos una y otra vez.   
Podía ver que Reid estaba muy excitado y prácticamente goteando pero por más que aumentaba la velocidad no conseguía que se corriese.   
Con la mano que tenía libre alcanzó la erección que Reid que apretó la mandíbula al sentir ese contacto.   
El Alpha empezó a acariciarle suavemente, acompaso el ritmo de los dedos con el del masaje.   
El Omega estaba intentando disimular los gemidos y entonces Hotch se dió cuenta.   
-Reid puedes correrte, no me voy a enfadar, puedes hacerlo en mi mano. No intentes aguantar.   
Esas palabras fueron lo que necesitaba ya que tan solo unos segundos después terminó.   
Cuando se dió cuenta de lo que había hecho abrió los ojos de golpe.   
El Alpha notó que estaba muy asustado y suavemente sacó los dedos de su interior.   
Despacio se incorporó hasta estar de pie.   
-No te muevas.-Hotch caminó hasta el armario y sacó una de las toallas.-Voy a limpiarte un poco, si te duele avísame.   
Fue pasando la tela suavemente por el cuerpo de Reid que ahora estaba temblando, una vez estuvo limpio se frotó las manos y tiró la toalla en el cesto de la ropa sucia.   
-Tranquilo, Reid por favor intenta calmarte.   
Hotch se tumbó a su lado y con el brazo acercó el cuerpo del omega al suyo, quería probar eso y si no funcionaba lo dejaría a solas.   
El Alpha olía el miedo de Reid y estaba por levantarse cuando sintió que la mano del Omega sujetaba su muñeca.   
-Sueltame un segundo, voy a arroparnos.  
Reid obedeció y Hotch tiró de las mantas hasta que comprobó que ambos estaban tapados. Entonces abrazo de nuevo al chico que solo unos segundos después de sentir el brazo se aferró a él.   
-Tranquilo, duérmete, estaré aquí cuando despiertes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aprendizaje intensivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que este capítulo os guste, es más morboso que otra cosa pero lo necesito para enlazar la historia y complacer a mi mente pervertida.   
> Tengo una pregunta. ¿Qué veis mejor Reid y Hotch solos o una escena de Reid, Hotch y Derek? Necesito opiniones aquí o en mi correo (Que está en mi perfil)  
> Gracias por leer.

Hotch solo dormitó media hora, después recordó que aún tenía que llamar a los directivos para que le confirmasen si realmente podía cogerse unos días libres.   
No se sorprendió cuando le dijeron que podía tomar un mes ya que nunca había pedido permisos más que cuando Jack estaba enfermo.   
Ahora estaba frente al teléfono pensando en hacer otra llamada, sin querer alargar demasiado el momento marcó el número y esperó al tono.   
-Buenas días Hotch. ¿Va todo bien?  
-Buenos días, solo llamaba para que comuniques al equipo que estaré veintisiete días sin ir al trabajo.   
-Claro, no hay problema. ¿Pero de eso no se suele encargar García?  
El hombre jugaba nervioso con un bolígrafo que había en la mesa, JJ tenía razón, normalmente era la informática quien se ocupaba de esas cosas.   
-¿Sucede algo?-Volvió a preguntar la rubia esta vez con un tono más preocupado.   
-No.-Hotch carraspeó intentando aclararse la garganta.-El cuerpo de Reid está entrando en celo mientras duerme.   
El Alpha se había dado cuenta de que mientras Reid dormía su olor iba cambiando.   
-¡Oh! Entiendo. Hotch, si no quieres tener que encargarte de cuidarlo puedo acercarme y llevarlo a la escuela de omegas.   
-No, no voy a llevarlo a ningún sitio, simplemente te llamaba para ver si me podías ayudar.  
El rostro del hombre estaba sonrojado, en ningún momento de su vida se planteó tener que hacer esa llamada.   
-Hayley era beta, ella sola podía cuidarse, pero sinceramente no tengo ni idea de que necesita Reid.   
-Hotch, Reid necesita un Alpha que sea comprensivo. Tienes que entender que ahora mismo está en estado de shock y que además tendrá que combinarlo con el hecho de que su cuerpo le traiciona.   
Hotch asintió y continuó escuchando.   
-Lo que nos dijo Tommy fue que cuando el entro a la habitación Reid apenas se movió lo que significa que ya no se resistía a los abusos.-JJ paró unos segundos.-Deberias buscarle un Alpha o un beta que se encargue de el.   
-¡No! ¿Por qué no puedo encargarme yo?-Hotch no pudo contenerse, una rabia fugaz invadió su cuerpo al pensar que otro hombre ayudaría a Reid.   
-Hotch...Reid necesita contacto.-La rubia había bajado varios tonos la voz algo avergonzada.   
-Lo sé.-Declaró.-Por eso te llamaba, pero no importa, ya nos las arreglaremos.   
El Alpha se sentía molesto, tenía la sensación de que JJ quería separarlo de el a toda costa.   
-Perdona Hotch, no sabía que Reid te interesaba de esa forma. Mira, te explicaré todo lo que debes saber y después ya será tu decisión.   
Hotch asintió y trató de relajarse antes de que la chica comenzase a hablar.   
-Si Reid a entrado en celo hoy probablemente dure una semana, tal vez algo más al no haber tomado supresores en este tiempo. Tienes que procurar que esté tranquilo, que coma y se duche además de dormir lo suficiente.   
Hotch volvió a asentir intentando memorizar todos los datos.   
-El estará todo el tiempo pendiente de ti así que si puedes no pases mucho tiempo fuera de casa.-La rubia hizo una pausa.-No se si Reid hará esto, Will si no está tomando los supresores, bueno, puede pasarse todo el día suplicando. Se que te parecerá agotado, pero intenta no rechazarlo muy duro porque en estos momentos es cuando más sensible son.   
Hotch agradecía que JJ fuera así de sincera con el y aunque iba a hablar se mantuvo en silencio al ver que la rubia continuaba.   
-Hay una cosa más, no se si te vas a acostar con el. No es asunto mío, pero si lo haces, después del sexo no lo dejes solo.   
-¿Por qué?-Preguntó el Alpha, el muchas veces se había acostado con Hayley y después se había ido a trabajar o simplemente al despacho.   
-Yo tampoco lo sabía y lo aprendí por las malas Hotch, en ese momento cuando ellos por fin están más relajados es cuando más necesitan que te quedes. Si te alejas después de eso su instinto les dice que no han sido suficiente buenos y que por eso te vas.   
-Ya veo.-Ahora Hotch entendía porque Reid reaccionó de esa forma la noche anterior.-Gracias JJ.   
-De nada, hay algo más Hotch. Deberías leer el informe de la declaración del Sr.Jones, creo que necesitas saber todo lo que le hizo a Reid para no cometer ningún error.   
-Lo haré entonces.   
-Entendido, creo que ya la tienes en tu correo, pero cualquier problema avísame.   
-De acuerdo, muchas gracias.   
-De nada Hotch, cuida de él por favor.   
El Alpha colgó el teléfono no sin antes decir-Por supuesto.

Ahora tenía demasiado información que tener en cuenta, su cabeza daba vueltas intentando analizar todos y cada uno de los datos.   
Decidió ir a la cocina y preparar un café.   
Aún no era hora de la comida así que necesitaba algo con lo que mantenerse entretenido hasta que el chico despertase. 

 

Reid se movió en la cama y enseguida notó que estaba solo. Su cuerpo prácticamente estaba ardiendo.   
Se levantó y tras estirar su cuerpo para descontraer los músculos empezó a caminar. 

Hotch se había llevado el café al salón y había encendido el televisor, no había nada interesante pero no soportaba estar en completo silencio.   
Iba por el segundo sorbo cuando Reid entró en la estancia.   
-Reid ¿Estás bien?-Preguntó el Alpha.-Hay ropa en los armarios, puedes coger lo que mejor te quede.-Aclaró viendo que Reid iba desnudo.   
El chico no contestó, caminó hacia Hotch y se dejó caer en sus piernas boca abajo.   
-¿Qué sucede?-El Alpha notaba que estaba excitado, pero necesitaba que el chico hablase aunque no obtuvo ningún resultado.   
Con cuidado separó las nalgas del Omega con sus dedos y entonces acarició suavemente.   
-¡Oh! Ya veo.-El trasero de Reid estaba literalmente chorreando lo que significaba que llevaba horas en ese estado.-¿Llevas así mucho rato?   
Esa pregunta asustó a Reid que aunque no se había movido su cuerpo si que había comenzado a temblar.   
-Tranquilo, no pasa nada, es normal.-Hotch paso nuevamente los dedos y después apartó la mano.-Me encargaré de eso después, ahora tenemos que comer algo.   
Reid se vió movido por la mano de Hotch y una vez estuvieron de pie ambos fueron a la cocina.   
El Alpha abrió el frigorífico y dejó al Omega delante de él.   
-Coje lo que quieras, tienes que comer algo.   
Reid dudó unos minutos y finalmente se decidió por el queso. Alcanzó el paquete y se lo entregó a Hotch.   
-Te prepararé un sándwich mientras ve a la habitación y ponte algo de ropa.   
El hombre observó al Omega que parecía indeciso y después de sacar el pan de armario decidió hacer las cosas más fáciles.   
-Te acompañaré, vamos.   
Esa vez Reid no dudo, caminó detrás del Alpha hasta llegar a la estancia.   
-Mira, en este cajón hay de todo.-Dijo Hotch abriendo el armario y señalando uno de los cajones.-Puedes coger lo que necesites.   
Reid no se movió así que el mayor tomó una prenda de cada y se las entregó.   
-Vistete, mientras yo te esperaré en la cocina.  
Hotch salió de la habitación y vió como el Omega obedecía. 

El sándwich ya estaba haciéndose y mientras el estaba terminandose el café.   
Reid apareció vestido con el vaquero y la camiseta blanca que le había prestado y entonces el Alpha anotó mentalmente que el chico necesitaba ropa de su talla.   
-Ven, en unos minutos estará.   
Reid se acercó y comenzó a frotarse contra el. Hotch sabía que ese era el mismo gesto que había hecho antes con Derek, pero el decidió no rechazarlo.   
-Tranquilo, no vamos a salir de casa, además está ropa ya tiene mi olor así que tú también, pero si quieres puedes seguir.   
Reid miró tímidamente los ojos del Alpha y paró el gesto sentándose en el taburete.   
Hotch sonrió levemente y se dió la vuelta apagar el fuego en el que tenía la sartén.   
Con una espátula sacó el sándwich y lo puso sobre un plato.   
-Toma, cómetelo y después iremos a ver una película.   
Reid puso cara de susto y entonces Hotch aclaró que la verían en casa aliviando instantáneamente al Omega. 

El chico terminó con la comida en cuestión de minutos y tras dejar el plato en el fregadero se fueron al salón.   
Hotch le preguntó varias veces que si quería ver algo en concreto pero Reid no contestaba así que dejó una película de ciencia ficción que iba a empezar en pocos minutos.   
Reid estaba de pie en la puerta, mirando indeciso los muebles de la casa sin saber muy bien donde ponerse.   
El Alpha pasó por su lado y se sentó en el sofá.   
-¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?   
Reid asintió mentalmente y se acercó a él.   
Hotch vió como el Omega iba a sentarse en el suelo y antes de que llegase a hacerlo se lo impidió.   
-En el sofá Reid.   
El Omega obedeció y se sentó a su lado.   
La película ya estaba comenzando y ambos se taparon con la manta. 

Escenas de acción que carecían de sentido pasaban una y otra vez en la televisión, Hotch no creía haber visto nunca una película tan mala en cambio agradecía que Reid estuviese tan tranquilo mirando a la televisión.   
-¿Te gusta?   
Reid no contestó pero se acercó más a su Alpha.   
-Ya veo, me alegro entonces. 

Si a Hotch le preguntaban de que iba la película totalmente convencido diría que de los ojos de Reid ya que estaba seguro de que era lo único que estaba mirando.   
Poco a poco y sin dejar de mirar a la pantalla el Omega se iba tumbando, se notaba que su cuerpo estaba cansado y Hotch únicamente se movía para darle más espacio.   
-Reid si tienes sueño deberías dormir un rato, podemos descargarla y verla más tarde.   
Reid no habló pero levantó su camisa con cuidado mostrando su moretón.   
-¿Te duele?   
En ese momento el Alpha se sentía culpable, tendría que haberlo notado en el olor, pero era cierto que la fragancia de excitación era mucho mayor.   
-Reid...-Suspiró el mayor.-No puedo ponerte la crema, tiene opiáceos y hasta dentro de un par de horas no puedo dartela de nuevo.   
El Omega bajó su camiseta y terminó de tumbarse.   
Hotch acarició suavemente su pelo y el chico abrió los ojos rápidamente, su respiración se aceleró y si no fuese por el brazo del Alpha hubiese echado a correr.   
-Tranquilo, está bien que te tumbes y también lo está que te relajes.   
Reid dejó su cuerpo tenso pero no intentó moverse. 

Estuvieron así varios minutos, Reid relajado con los ojos cerrados y el Alpha acariciando su cabello.   
Entonces Reid comenzó a retorcerse incómodo y Hotch aseguraba que estaba intentando alejarse de el.  
-¿Pasa algo?  
El Alpha estaba confuso y despacio levantó la camiseta de Reid.   
-¿Te duele?   
Seguir sin respuesta no estaba ayudando pero no podía enfadarse con el así que siguió pensando.   
Despacio acarició la espalda del Omega hasta que llego al pantalón y entonces lo notó.   
Reid volvió a moverse tratando de levantarse al sentir que Hotch lo había notado.   
-¿Es esto verdad?   
No hubo respuesta pero las mejillas sonrojadas del chico le confirmaron que había acertado.   
Con cuidado metió su mano por debajo del pantalón y notó que ambas telas estaban muy húmedas.   
-Es normal, no pasa nada.   
Reid seguía intentando escapar. Hotch lo sujetaba con su brazo evitando que se cayese.   
-Puedes irte si quieres, pero no estoy enfadado. Si lo estuviese podrías notarlo en mi olor.   
Reid respiró profundo y se quedó inmóvil al comprobar que el Alpha tenía razón.   
Hotch podía notar que el Omega estaba completamente desconcertado.   
-Soy yo Reid, no me puedo enfadar contigo y menos por eso.   
No hubo ninguna respuesta pero el Alpha notó como algo había cambiado dentro del chico.   
Su mano seguía dentro del pantalón, estaba indeciso sobre si ayudarle o no ya que no quería que pensase que lo estaba forzando. 

-Reid, ven conmigo. 

Hotch se levantó y caminó hacia la habitación con una idea en la mente.   
-Quitate el pantalón y el boxer.   
El Omega obedeció sin dudar un instante y por algún motivo eso producía náuseas al Alpha.   
-Túmbate.   
De nuevo más obediencia por parte de Reid que se colocó de la misma postura a la de esa mañana.   
Hotch se colocó entre sus piernas y suavemente las acarició. 

-Lo harás tú solo. ¿Vale?-El Alpha acercó su dedo a la entrada húmeda del chico pero no lo tocó.-Coje mi mano y utilizala para calmarte.   
Reid tenía los ojos muy abiertos pero no podía moverse.   
Despacio el Alpha fue metiendo su dedo y vió como el cuerpo de Reid aceptaba su invasión. Notaba que algunas heridas aún no habían cicatrizado del todo pero la piel se veía bastante mejor así que podía llevar a cabo lo que tenía en mente.   
-Reid, si quieres que me mueva tendrás que hacer algo.   
Hotch sabía que el Omega estaba confuso pero el necesitaba una confirmación de que realmente no estaba forzando al chico.   
Reid acercó su mano a la del Alpha y la movió haciendo que su dedo quedase dentro de él entonces rápidamente la soltó.   
Hotch sonrió al ver el rostro de Reid pálido y nervioso.  
-Estoy orgulloso de ti.  
Esa palabras hicieron algo dentro del Omega ya que comenzó a gemir aunque Hotch no había movido su dedo.   
-Es eso chico, ¿Necesitas que te hablé mientras te toco?   
Reid guardó silencio pero no contesto.   
El Alpha movió su dedo muy despacio observando cada reacción intentado ver que era lo que más disfrutaba el chico.   
-¿Te gusta así? Creo que si. Eres perfecto Reid.   
Eso consiguió que el Omega continuase gimiendo, Hotch había acertado al creer que Reid disfrutaba cuando su Alpha lo hablaba.   
-¿Puedes correrte solo si te hablo?   
Reid cerró los ojos, no solo no estaba preparado para hablar si no que esa pregunta le hizo sentirse avergonzado.   
Hotch sonrió y se tumbó encima del chico.   
Esta vez el Omega no se asustó al sentir el contacto pero tampoco se dispuso a abrir los ojos.   
-Hoy no lo haré, hoy quiero que disfrutes esto.-Dijo moviendo el dedo.-Pero otro día tendrás que dármelo solo con oír mi orden. 

Reid estaba temblando a causa de las contracciones que daba su cuerpo. 

Hotch recordó lo que había pasado la vez anterior, el Omega había intentado aguantar el orgasmo aunque él no se lo había pedido.   
-Reid mírame.   
El chico abrió los ojos y miro al Alpha que estaba frente a él.   
-Puedes hacerlo, no tienes que intentar aguantar cada vez que te de esto.   
Eso era algo que al cerebro de Reid le estaba costando asimilar y aunque había escuchado las palabras del Alpha aún no podía llegar.   
Hotch no sabía cómo hacer que el chico se corriese, la vez anterior había sido más fácil porque Reid llevaba mucho tiempo sin llegar al orgasmo pero ahora parecía que podía aguantar durante horas.   
Con cuidado introdujo otro dedo que llegó al fondo con facilidad debido a la lubricación.   
-Reid necesito que te prepares, voy a mover los dedos de forma distinta y quiero saber que si te duele me lo dirás.   
Reid asintió y Hotch casi salta de la emoción al verlo reaccionar, respiró para centrarse y se acercó más al chico.   
Despacio fue metiendo y sacando los dedos hasta que comprobó que realmente estaba muy dilatado.   
Miró a los ojos de Reid y aprovechó que este miraba a los suyos para doblar los dedos dentro de él.  
El Omega elevó varios centímetros las caderas a la vez que gemía.   
Hotch olfateó su cuello y comprobó por su olor que no le había dolido entonces repitió el movimiento consiguiendo la misma reacción.  
-¿Puedes correrte así Reid?   
El omega entristeció la mirada a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. Eso desconcertó al Alpha que pensaba que con repetir ese movimiento algunas veces más el chico llegaría.   
-¿Qué necesitas? Dímelo.  
Reid no emitió ninguna respuesta y eso confundió más a Hotch.   
Despacio volvió a estirar los dedos y siguió tocándolo así.   
-Reid, háblame por favor. Dime que necesitas.   
El chico gemía cada vez que el Alpha llegaba al fondo, ahora sus caderas estaban elevadas por completo y el Omega había estirado el cuello ofreciéndose al Alpha.   
-Correte Reid, hazme saber que puedo satisfacerte.   
Hotch lo había dicho sin pensar pero aquello funcionó ya que nada más terminar la última palabra el Omega comenzó a culminar.   
-Eso es, estoy orgulloso de ti chico.  
Reid gimió más alto al oír la última frase y entonces Hotch obtuvo la respuesta.   
-¿Necesitas que te de permiso y qué te hable?   
El joven asintió con el rostro muy avergonzado.   
-Entonces lo tendrás cada vez que hagamos esto. 

El Alpha se tumbó en la cama y antes de poder abrazar a Reid vió como este se daba la vuelta y se acurrucaba en un lateral.   
-Reid, acércate.   
Despacio el Omega se fue moviendo hasta quedar frente al Alpha.   
-No me voy a marchar, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que tú cuerpo descanse un poco.   
Hotch podía asegurar que por la mirada del Reid cualquiera podría decir que le acababa de tocar la lotería ya que sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y después se iluminaron en un atisbo de lo que eran antes.   
El chico se abrazó al Alpha y aferrándose a su cintura puso su cabeza en su cuello.   
-¿Es por el olor?   
Reid asintió y el Alpha simplemente lo dejó quedarse ahí mientras el acariciaba su pelo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Si, no? Espero que haya sido que si, de todas formas espero actualizar pronto.   
> No avisé de que la encuesta anterior se había cerrado, la cuestión es que el próximo fic fuera de la historia será de JacexAlec.   
> Prometo que pronto haré otra encuesta.  
> De nuevo gracias por leer.   
> Dejad kudos, comentarios y lo que queráis ^^


	12. Normalidad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No se resumirlo, lean ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, lo sé tardo una vida en actualizar pero es que tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, pero prometo no abandonar la historia.  
> Comenten si les gusta, den kudos etc ^^

Reid se había vuelto a quedar dormido a causa del cansancio y de las medicinas.  
Hotch se movió con cuidado de no despertarlo y alcanzó su móvil que estaba en la mesilla.  
JJ le dijo que había enviado a su correo en informe del caso y desde ese instante había necesitado leerlo.  
Esperó varios minutos hasta que el archivo estuvo descargado y comenzó a leer.  
La primera página constaba de un perfil en el que se incluían todos los datos del Sr.Jones, pasó a la siguiente y entonces supo que había llegado lo duro.  
El Sr.Jones había realizado una declaración completa y detallada en la que explicaba como había visto a Reid durante las sesiones fotográficas del FBI y como al ver que era un Omega en una situación especial estuvo pendiente hasta que se encontró con que Reid se había quedado sin dueño. 

En ese momento se había puesto en contacto con su abogado para acelerar todo el proceso y en los días anteriores había estado vigilándolo para asegurarse de que no le perdía el rastro. 

Había sido el agente Anthony Franco el que había realizado la entrevista y aunque se notaba que el agente se sentía asqueado por tener que preguntar sobre las torturas a mediados de la página Hotch tuvo que parar.  
El Sr.Jones se sentía orgulloso de lo que había hecho y quiso demostrarlo cuando evadía las preguntas del agente y contaba detalladamente cada vez que había violado a Reid.  
También describió como había entregado al Omega a otras personas cada vez que veía la oportunidad de ganar dinero o simplemente de divertirse mirando.  
Confesó que le gustaba torturarlo psicológicamente, usando la falta de afecto y prohibiéndole hablar con él y con las personas que lo visitaban, recibiendo un castigo cruel cada vez que fallaba en alguna norma. 

En las declaraciones finales había dado los nombres de todas las personas que lo habían ayudado, excepto el del beta que había sido su pareja y que aunque no lo había delatado habían terminado descubriéndole. 

El agente Franco anotó la reacción violenta que tuvo el Sr.Jones al enterarse de que había sido detenido y por lo tanto el beta terminaría en la cárcel en la zona común de presos. 

 

Como si Reid hubiese sabido todo lo que Hotch estaba leyendo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y el Alpha supo por el olor que estaba llorando.  
El Omega se dió la vuelta dispuesto a levantarse cuando una mano lo detuvo haciéndole tumbarse de nuevo.  
-Lo siento, lo siento.-Hotch se dió cuenta en ese instante de que Reid había estado despierto en los últimos minutos y que posiblemente había visto lo que leía.  
Asustado el castaño se limpió los ojos y sorbiendo por la nariz continuó temblando.  
-Reid mírame.-Ordenó el Alpha suave. Tras comprobar que había hecho caso acarició su rostro limpiando las lágrimas que aún caían.-No me enfado. No lo hago, te lo prometo. 

Con cuidado empujó a Reid contra su pecho y este se aferró de nuevo a él sin dejar de temblar.  
El olor del Omega aún no había vuelto a la normalidad y Hotch quería dejarle dormir de nuevo, pero miró el reloj y se dió cuenta de que tenían que cenar para después volver a sanar las heridas de Reid y darle las medicinas. 

Acarició su cabello y Reid gimió suave ante el contacto, no era un gemido de excitación si no de gusto por sentir la mano del Alpha en su cuerpo.  
-Vamos a cenar algo, después podremos curarte y dormir.  
Ambos hombres se levantaron y tras vestirse caminaron hacia la cocina.  
Reid ya se sabía el camino pero aún así permaneció detrás de Hotch durante todo el trayecto.  
-¿Qué te apetece cenar?-Preguntó el Alpha olvidándose de que no obtendría respuesta.  
El Omega permaneció en el umbral de la puerta en silencio y entonces Hotch no pudo evitar suspirar, todo era más complicado de lo que había pensado en un principio.  
Al menos Reid ya no estaba asustado y eso le ayudaba a ver un avance, se acercó al chico y tras dejar un beso en su frente le tomó de la mano.  
-Siéntate, prepararé algo y cenaremos juntos. ¿Te parece bien?  
Reid asintió con la cabeza y entonces el Alpha reaccionó abrazándolo. El omega se sintió abrumado pero aún con los nervios correspondió al abrazo.  
Hotch se separó despacio del cuerpo del chico y con lentitud se fue acercando a sus labios.  
Reid gimió cuando los sintió sobre los suyos y aunque no pudo responder el Alpha notó toda la emoción en su olor.  
-Haré la cena.-Susurró mientras se separaba del cuerpo del omega que lo miraba con los ojos vidriosos. 

El Alpha sacó una sartén del armario y algunas cosas de la nevera.  
-¿Te parece bien algo de pollo a la plancha y ensalada?  
Reid esta vez no respondió pero el Alpha solo le sonrió.  
Puso aceite en la sartén y tras salpimentar el pollo comenzó a cortar la lechuga, cocinar no era su fuerte pero los platos sencillos había aprendido a hacerlos por Jack y esperaba que a Reid le gustase. 

La ensalada ya estaba preparada, pero el pollo aún estaba crudo así que Hotch decidió sentarse mientras esperaban a que se hiciese.  
Se sentó al lado del omega y Reid acercó disimuladamente su silla a la del Alpha haciendo que este sonriese.  
-Te echo de menos chico, quiero que vuelvas a hablar.  
Reid se encogió de hombros y refugió su cabeza en su hombro. 

Estuvieron así varios minutos hasta que el olor del pollo les hizo saber que ha estaba hecho. 

Hotch se levantó y preparó un plato para cada uno, dejando el de Reid frente a él junto con las medicinas.  
Comieron en silencio, ambos se sentían cómodos y Reid devoró su plato en cuestión de minutos.  
-¿Te has quedado con hambre?  
Reid negó con la cabeza y el Alpha acarició su rodilla sorprendiendo al chico.  
-Tranquilo, estás avanzando muy bien, no te preocupes. 

Retiraron los platos y Hotch se dió cuenta de que Reid volvía a tener sueño.  
Esta vez no lo cogió de la mano, dejó la suya en el aire dándole la oportunidad de rechazarlo.  
Reid sostuvo la mano inseguro hasta que sintió la del alpha y entonces apretó fuerte. 

Fueron a la habitación de invitados y Reid se tumbó en la cama.  
-Ponte el pijama Reid, dormirás más cómodo.  
El Omega obedeció y mientras Hotch abrió la cama y sacó las cremas del cajón. 

-Ahora solo te pondré las cremas ¿Vale pequeño? Tienes que aprovechar que ahora el celo está en un nivel bajo y podrás dormir más tranquilo.  
Reid asintió y levantó su camisa para dar acceso y Hotch que ya se había colocado la crema en su mano y estaba dispuesto a darsela.  
La piel ya había perdido su tono rojizo y eso significaba que en un par de días estaría curada.  
Hotch masajeó la piel hasta que la crema se absorbió y entonces cogió la otra, con cuidado fue bajando los pantalones de Reid que levantaba la cadera para ayudarlo.  
-No creo que te duela, pero si lo hace avísame ¿Vale?  
Reid asintió y Hotch volvió a dejar un beso suave sobre sus labios.  
-Buen chico.  
El Alpha colocó una cantidad pequeña en sus dedos y con cuidado fue moviendo las piernas de Reid hasta que estuvieron dobladas y abiertas.  
Acarició despacio la entrada de Reid haciéndolo gemir y tras comprobar que estaba un poco húmedo introdujo el primer dedo comprobando que se deslizaba con facilidad.  
Repitió el movimiento solo dos veces y añadió un segundo dedo haciendo que el chico elevase las caderas. Extendió la crema varias veces hasta que estuvo seguro de que realmente tenía toda la piel cubierta.  
-Ya está, ya está, tranquilo.  
Reid se había excitado, no había podido controlarlo al sentir los dedos del Alpha dentro de él.  
-Tranquilo, cálmate, respira despacio.  
El castaño intentaba obedecer pero su cuerpo le estaba traicionando, respiró despacio y profundo absorbiendo el olor del Alpha.  
Hotch colocó su ropa en la posición original y se tumbó a su lado para abrazarlo.  
-Ya está, tranquilo, me quedaré aquí hasta que estés seguro de que estas dormido.

Reid levantó la mirada desconcertado, su mente intentaba buscar que había hecho mal y el porque su Alpha no iba a dormir con el.  
Estaba mareandose con sus propios pensamientos cuando notó los toques suaves de su Alpha en su brazo.  
-Se que no puedes hablar, he dormido contigo sin darte opción, quiero que seas tú el que decida.  
La mente del Omega estaba abarrotada de pensamientos ya que tenía mucho que expresar pero no era capaz.  
-Duerme, todo estará bien.  
Hotch acariciaba su pelo y poco a poco Reid se fue relajando hasta que finalmente cerró los ojos.  
El Alpha esperó hasta que hubo comprobado que Reid dormia y entonces con cuidado se fue retirando hasta salír de la cama.


	13. Primer paso. (Parte 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid comienza a perder el miedo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas ^^ Se que tardo en actualizar, pero prometo no abandonar la historia.   
> Creo que faltarán como mucho 6 o 7 capítulos para llegar al final.   
> Tengo pensado un epílogo que consistirá en +2 capítulos pero eso lo escribiré si llego a los 50 kudos.

Hotch llegó a la habitación y tras quitarse la ropa quedándose solo en boxer se introdujo en la cama.   
Las sábanas frías contrastaron con el calor que traía su cuerpo al haber estado pegado a Reid.   
Cerró los ojos y poco a poco se fue dejando caer entre los brazos de Morfeo. 

Solo había dormido cerca de dos horas cuando sintió como el lado izquierdo del colchón cedía suavemente. Despacio se dió la vuelta y se encontró con la mirada de Reid.   
La luz tenue dejaba ver el rostro del Omega y el Alpha pudo distinguir algo de temor en el.  
-¿Estas bien Reid? ¿Necesitas algo?   
El castaño no respondió únicamente se terminó de tumbar en la cama y poco a poco se fue pegando a su cuerpo.   
Hotch dejó un beso en su frente y tras abrazarlo sintió como el Omega se relajaba. 

-Buenas noches chico. 

Ambos estaban durmiendo plácidamente, o eso creía Hotch hasta que sintió como algo húmedo y cálido recorría la piel de sus muslos.   
Se había quedado dormido boca arriba cuando Reid se movió al cambiar de postura y ahora el chico le estaba lamiendo las piernas.   
Hotch abrió los ojos y la luz suave del amanecer ya comenzaba a iluminar la habitación.

No era extraño que un Omega lamiese a su alpha ya que en su instinto eso era una forma más de sumisión, de entrega y de intento de satisfacer, pero Hotch se había sorprendido al verle dar ese paso.   
Reid lamia con más intensidad y de vez en cuando descansaba unos segundos para respirar profundamente.   
La siguiente vez que pasó su lengua hasta donde llegaba el boxer Hotch no lo pudo controlar y puso una de sus manos en la cabeza de Reid.

Fue una mala decisión ya que en ese instante el olor del Omega cambió, hasta el momento había sido excitante y ardiente pero un segundo después se había mezclado con temor e inseguridad.   
Reid continuaba lamiendo pero se notaba que ya no lo estaba disfrutando y que lo estaba haciendo como una obligación autoimpuesta.

Hotch ya no sujetaba al chico pero tampoco había apartado la mano, ahora acariciaba su pelo y poco a poco iba haciendo que el Omega fuese subiendo hasta quedar tumbado encima de él. 

Notaba aún el nerviosismo emanando de su piel y sabía que aquella posición lo estaba confundiendo.  
-¿Prefieres moverte?  
Reid no contestó a la pregunta, únicamente refugió su cara en el hombro del Alpha que ya se había acostumbrado a ese gesto el cual parecía ser lo único que calmaba al Omega.  
Hotch notaba en su olor que estaba excitado de nuevo y esta vez el celo era más intenso, con delicadeza colocó sus manos alrededor de la cintura y el Omega gimió fuerte ante el contacto.   
-Aún no puedo darte la crema, es muy temprano.   
Reid protestó gruñendo suavemente contra su cuello y eso enterneció al Alpha que juntó más ambos cuerpos.   
-No puedo Reid, si uso mis dedos para ayudarte las heridas tardarán más en curar.  
Esta vez no hubo protestas si no más silencio.   
Hotch comenzó a dirigir el cuerpo del omega haciendo que su cintura se frotase contra la suya, sabía que el pijama era fino y que el chico podría sentirlo todo.   
-Mirate, que bueno eres Reid, podría tenerte siempre encima de mi.  
Reid volvió a gemir al escuchar este halago y entonces Hotch esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.   
Aferro sus dedos aún más a su piel y comenzó a cambiar el roce por pequeños movimientos que hacían que la erección de Reid golpease contra la suya.   
-Vamos, dámelo.   
Reid gemía una y otra vez sin poder controlarlo. La voz del Alpha se metía en su interior haciendo que cada vez que le escuchaba sintiese como se acercaba al orgasmo.  
-Reid, te lo estoy rogando, vamos pequeño.  
El Omega cerró los ojos, intentando concentrarse en el sonido de Hotch y a la vez en el contacto.   
Reid se fue entre gemidos, humedeciendo el pijama y cayendo finalmente sobre el cuerpo del Alpha.   
-Buen chico.   
Hotch enlazó los brazos alrededor de su cuerpo y se disponía a dormir cuando sonó el teléfono. 

Reid escuchaba al Alpha hablar y cuando vio como colgaba y lo miraba fijamente supo que algo iba mal. 

-Era de la agencia de omegas, tenemos que ir hoy. 

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del castaño que despacio se fue alejando del Alpha quedándose pegado a la orilla opuesta de la cama.


	14. Primer paso. (Parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Situación de estrés...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os guste ^^ Dejen kudos si quieren el epílogo cuando la historia termine.

Hotch llevaba veinte minutos conduciendo y el coche estaba en completo silencio.  
Reid no había vuelto a interactuar con el, el Alpha había intentado abrazarlo mientras estaban en la cama pero cuando escuchó la respiración agitada del Omega dejó de intentarlo.  
Más tarde preparó el desayuno pero se quedó en la mesa ya que el castaño se negó a tomar nada, tampoco pudo darle la crema ya que cuando llegó a la habitación se dió cuenta por las lágrimas del chico que se la había aplicado solo y realmente se había hecho daño.  
Ahora estaban cerca del centro de omegas y notaba en el olor de Reid una mezcla de nerviosismo y tristeza.

Hotch intentó tranquilizarlo pero al poner su mano en su rodilla vio como Reid se alejaba más pegándose a la puerta.  
Dejó de insistir y tras aparcar el coche ambos caminaron hacia la sala de espera.  
Tuvieron que esperar varios minutos hasta que una recepcionista les hizo pasar a una de las salas.  
-Señor Hotch, soy el Vicepresidente del centro Adam Kellerman.  
Hotch respondió a su saludo y vio como aquel hombre alto y de piel oscura ignoraba a Reid.  
-Le hemos llamado estaba mañana porque sabíamos que uno de los omegas que había estado en el centro ahora estaba sin dueño y bajo su cuidado. ¿Es este?-Preguntó señalando a Reid.  
Hotch asintió con la cabeza.  
-Muy bien, tome asiento por favor. 

La sala era bastante grande aunque carecía de muebles, Adam se sentó en el sillón y espero a que Hotch tomase asiento.  
Aaron se fijó en que solo había una silla ya que la presencia de los omegas solía ser ignorada en ese tipo de reuniones.  
-Reid ¿Quieres sentarte?-El castaño no había desayunado y podía imaginar que eso añadido al celo haría que se sintiese cansado.  
El señor Kellerman los miró sorprendido y se quedó boquiabierto cuando Reid tomó asiento.  
-Eso no es bueno Agente Hotch, no puede consentir así a nuestros omegas porque entonces el nuevo propietario tendrá que invertir en su educación.  
-No lo estoy consintiendo pero el necesitaba sentarse más que yo.  
Adam respiró profundamente en un intento de calmarse y abrió uno de los cajones de los que sacó una carpeta que dejó sobre la mesa.  
-Estos son los papeles del traspaso, solo tiene que rellenarlos y así dejará de tener responsabilidad sobre el Omega. 

Reid había escuchado esa últimamente frase con total atención, su respiración comenzó a acelerarse.

-Si quiere puede llamar a un abogado, pero es solo una cesión de derechos para que el Omega pueda ser vendido a un nuevo Alpha. 

Iba a ser vendido, ya le había quedado claro a Reid que ahora ya no escuchaba nada más.  
Hotch se había quedado bloqueado, cuando había recibido la llamada esa mañana pensaba que sería para algún tipo de comprobación sobre el estado de Reid, no para tener que entregarlo. 

-¡Alpha! ¡No por favor! Hablaré, puedo hablar si es lo que deseas. Puedes hacer conmigo lo que quieras, puedes usar mi cuerpo si quieres, pero no me entregues por favor.-Reid había caído de rodillas, las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar sobre su rostro y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar.  
-Reid...-Hotch echaba de menos la voz del chico pero nunca quiso que esas palabras fuesen las primeras que dijese. 

El señor Kellerman observaba atentamente y Hotch podía ver como se estaba enfadando.  
-A esto me refería, un Omega usando el llamado en público, usted no debería consentir eso.  
-Alpha...Puedo ser bueno.  
Hotch acarició suavemente la mejilla mojada de Reid y le sonrió tiernamente.  
-Señor Kellerman usted quiere que firme para poder venderlo. Haremos un trato, yo no firmaré nada si no que lo compraré.  
Reid le miró sorprendido pero esta vez no dijo nada.  
-Las cosas no son así señor Hotch, pero si lo que desea es obtener un Omega tenemos varios entre los que podrá elegir y que ya están educados.  
-Tiene dos opciones señor Kellerman, o me vende a mi a este Omega o contactaré con personas que conseguirán que acabe en la calle.  
Hotch vió como su amenaza había funcionado cuando la carpeta que había frente a él desapareció.  
-Si quiere reclamar a este Omega hoy entonces tendrá que ir a la consulta médica de la planta tres para que le hagan un reconocimiento, si después está satisfecho con los resultados vuelva aquí y formalizaremos todo. En caso de que algo no le guste solo firme un documento que le entregará el doctor y ya podrá marcharse.  
-Entendido, buenos días. 

Hotch ayudó a Reid incorporarse y el Omega tuvo que apoyarse en el ya que sus piernas estaban temblorosas.  
Caminaron hacia el ascensor y Reid cayó de rodillas cuando estaban dentro.  
Con las manos nerviosas comenzó a intentar desabrochar los pantalones del alpha, forcejeando con el botón ya que no era capaz.  
-¿Qué haces Reid?  
El Omega no contestó si no que siguió intentándolo hasta que logró desabrocharlos y bajar la cremallera.  
Hotch comprobó en el olor que el castaño no estaba excitado, su fragancia era una mezcla de miedo, tristeza y nervios.  
-No quiero esto, Reid para.  
Reid soltó el agarre y dejó caer las manos.  
El Alpha volvió a ayudarle a levantarse y cuando el ascensor se abrió fueron hacia la sala médica.


	15. Primer paso (Parte 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cita en el médico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, lo sé, soy una persona horrible que se tarda media vida en actualizar y probablemente vuestro odio aumente cuando leáis el capítulo... Lo siento..

La enfermera que les abrió la puerta era una beta rubia que los dejó entrar con una sonrisa.  
-Usted debe ser el agente Hotch y usted el doctor Reid. ¿Verdad?  
El castaño se sorprendió ante la amabilidad y asintió con la cabeza.  
La beta les hizo un gesto invitándolos a sentarse.  
-Tengo entendido que tenemos que hacer un reconocimiento exaustivo al doctor Reid.-Comentó mientras abría una carpeta.  
Su rostro se puso blanco y ambos hombres sabían lo que estaba viendo, era el historial del Omega con las fotos del día que lo liberaron.  
-Lo siento...mucho..-Musito la chica mientras que se levantaba.  
Con delicadeza se acercó a Reid comenzó a oscultarle. Continuó revisando sus ojos y sus oídos, iba a terminar cuando la puerta se abrió. 

Un hombre moreno y alto entró en la estancia, llevaba una bata y Hotch supuso que sería el doctor.  
-Enfermera ponga al Omega en la camilla, yo terminaré el reconocimiento.  
Reid acompañado por la beta se tumbó donde le habían indicado y podía oler como los dos alphas intentaban dominar la situación.  
Las manos del doctor se encargaron de bajar sus pantalones y los boxer ante la atenta mirada de la enfermera que le pedía disculpas en silencio.  
No estaba siendo cuidadoso, tocaba cada una de las cicatrices de Reid sin preguntar nada y cuando se puso un guante el joven doctor comenzó a temblar.  
-Estate quieto, tengo que asegurarme de que estas sano para tu Alpha.  
Dos dedos se introdujeron dentro de él sin antes haberlo preparado haciéndolo chillar, se había tapado la boca intentando que su voz quedase silenciada pero Hotch lo había escuchado y enseguida se levantó hasta quedar a su lado.  
-¿Es necesario ser tan brusco?  
-Yo solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo.-Respondió el médico con frialdad.  
Los dedos se movían dentro de él y aunque los gestos eran iguales a los que había hecho Hotch las veces anteriores esta vez no se sentía bien.  
Con un movimiento rápido los dedos salieron de su interior y el Alpha se quitó el guante.  
Continuó con la exploración, Reid miraba a Hotch a los ojos aunque se sentía sucio y avergonzado de que su jefe estuviese viendo aquello. 

-Bien, súbete la ropa. 

Reid se disponía a hacerlo cuando unas manos sujetaron las suyas, Hotch lo sonreía con ternura y el Omega vió como el se encargaba de colocar de nuevo sus pantalones. 

-Señor Hotch, debo hacerle unas preguntas antes de terminar. ¿Ha prestado usted al Omega en los últimos días.  
-No  
-De acuerdo, las heridas están prácticamente curadas. ¿Se a asegurado de que el Omega siguiese el tratamiento?  
Hotch asintió.-Yo mismo me encargué de darle las cremas y de que tomase las pastillas.  
A Reid no le pasó desapercibido el gesto de desagrado que puso el doctor.  
-Este Omega está en celo y se nota en el olor que ha disfrutado en las últimas horas, sin embargo en usted no lo huelo. ¿Le ha dado permiso para ello?  
Hotch estaba comenzando a sentirse furioso por aquellas preguntas pero respiró profundamente intentando calmarse.  
-Yo me encargué de ayudarle a pasar el celo.  
De nuevo un gesto de desagrado por parte del doctor que seguía apuntando las respuestas.  
-Le informo de que hay una inyección que terminaría con el celo del Omega en cuestión de horas, tal vez le convendría.  
-¿Tiene contraindicaciones?  
-No, el Alpha no se ve afectado para nada.  
-Me refiero para el, ¿Seria peligroso?  
Esta vez fue la beta la que se quedó sorprendida al oír la pregunta, no muchos alphas se preocupaban por eso.  
-No le voy a mentir, es una inyección repleta de hormonas así que obviamente es doloroso durante unas horas además de que al cortar el celo el Omega puede entrar en depresión.  
Hotch miró a Reid y noto como sus ojos se entristecían, realmente el chico pensaba que tomaría la decisión de ponerle la inyección.  
-Entonces no gracias, estaremos bien.  
-De acuerdo. Según el informe usted nunca a adquirido un Alpha. Si me permite le daré algunas recomendaciones.-El Alpha vió como asentía así que comenzó a sacar algunos papeles de uno de los cajones.  
Extendió varias tarjetas frente a los dos hombres y señaló la primera.  
-Tengo entendido que este Omega no es obediente, esta es una escuela severa pero con un resultado de 100% de éxito, ningún Omega se ha revelado después de estar ahí. Este número es de un adiestrador particular, tiene técnicas de la vieja escuela pero realmente funcionan. Y esta última es de un centro en el que podrá dejar al Omega durante los periodos en los que se aburra o encuentre a un beta, es una forma de asegurarse de que podrá adquirirlo de nuevo sin que nadie lo haya usado en ese tiempo.  
La beta temblaba al ver como el rostro del agente se iba poniendo cada vez más y más rojo a causa de la furia que se estaba creando en su interior y estaba sorprendida de que aún no hubiese dicho nada.  
-Por último y esto es una recomendación personal le recomiendo los castigos físicos y que le marqué nada más llegar a casa. Si está ocupado puede hacer una sesión corta en la que maltrate su cuerpo y después simplemente lo anude, de esa forma se asegurará de que no se revela nunca.  
Hotch asintió con la cabeza mientras apretaba los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sabía que ese hombre estaba apuñalando con cada palabra a Reid, pero no podía decir nada ya que de el dependía poder llevarse al chico a casa.  
-Pues esto es todo, si firma aquí podrán irse.  
Hotch firmó apretando más la punta del bolígrafo de lo que era necesario pero intentando mantener el control.  
Caminaron hacia la puerta y con un breve gesto se despidieron. 

El Alpha vió como Reid volvía a mantener la cabeza agachada y estaba completamente perdido en su mente.  
Apoyando la palma de su mano en la parte baja de la espalda lo fue dirigiendo hacia el coche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado, que dejéis algún que otro Kudo y algún comentario al que prometo contestar ^^  
> Sigo sin beta así que cualquier error es culpa mía y prometo intentar revisarlo lo antes posible.  
> Por cierto nunca lo digo pero bueno es obvio, mentes criminales no es mio, los personajes tampoco pero es que alimentan mi imaginación y en algún sitio hay que plasmarlo.  
> Ahora ya si, gracias por leer :)


	16. Primer paso. (Parte 4)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid ya comienza a recuperarse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento tardar tanto, pero los estudios me tienen absorbida y el hecho de que mi muso se haya ido no ayuda...

El viaje de regreso a casa había sido en silencio igual que el anterior, Hotch había intentado calmarse ya que el malhumor se había apoderado de el al salir de la agencia.   
Reid se había sentado en el lado del copiloto pero ni si quiera le había dirigido la mirada y eso no le estaba ayudando a tranquilizarse.  
Cuando llegaron a casa lo primero que hicieron fue ir al salón, Hotch se dejó caer en el sofá y Reid se quedó de pie frente al umbral de la puerta.   
-¿Estas bien?-Preguntó el Alpha mientras se quitaba la corbata dejándola en la mesita de café.   
No hubo respuesta y entonces fue cuando todo se descontroló, se había acercado a Reid para ver que sucedía y cuando puso la mano en su hombro este comenzó a temblar.   
-¿Estas asustado? ¿De mi?   
De nuevo sin más palabras que un titubeo sin sentido el Omega no pudo contestar y el enfado de Hotch aumentó.  
-¡Después de todo! ¡Te he cuidado cada dia! ¿Y me tienes miedo?-Estaba gritando, lo sabía y sabía que no era correcto ya que no ayudaría en nada.   
Respiró profundamente varias veces y tras pensarlo unos segundos sacó el móvil de su bolsillo.   
-Llamaré a García y a JJ a ver si alguna de ellas puede venir a recogerte, esto simplemente no funciona. 

El Omega agachó aún más la cabeza mientras veía al Alpha salir de la estancia, un sentimiento de culpa y vergüenza le estaba invadiendo y su mente no le dejaba de repetir que había decepcionado a su Alpha y que el Alpha ya no le querría más.

Cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro fue en busca de Hotch siguiendo su olor hasta llegar al dormitorio de este.   
Llamó suavemente a la puerta y cuando obtuvo el permiso entró.   
-García vendrá a recogerte en veinte minutos, deberíamos preparar tu maleta.   
Hotch estaba sentado en la cama y al ver su mirada Reid sintió un golpe de dolor justo en su estómago.   
Algo había cambiado por el Alpha siempre lo habia mirado transmitiéndole protección y excitación pero ahora ya no era igual.   
Los ojos parecían más apagados y Hotch apenas le mantenía el contacto visual mientras le hablaba. 

Caminó hacia el y cuando pudo colocarse entre sus piernas cayó de rodillas.   
El ruido de los huesos impactó con la madera y no pudo evitar pensar que así estaba mejor.   
Con los otros hombres había odiado estar en esa posición pero con Hotch, con su Alpha lo sentía natural. 

-¿Qué pasa Spencer?   
Le había llamado por su nombre, un golpe más hacia su estómago lo hizo bajar la mirada.   
-No quiero.-Susurró en un tono tan bajo que parecía imposible que el Alpha pudiese oírlo.   
-Tranquilo, no tienes que hacer nada, García vendrá enseguida.   
Reid se maldijo a si mismo al darse cuenta de que no le había entendido.  
Intentó reunir valor y volvió a repetir la frase esta vez añadiendo "Irme". 

Los ojos de Hotch brillaron por un segundo por después volvieron a apagarse.   
-Es lo mejor para ti, no puedes estar en un sitio donde estas asustado. Así no te recuperarás. 

Reid se estaba maldiciendo a si mismo en silencio por haber hecho pensar a su Alpha que tenía miedo de el.   
Era cierto que su trauma hacía que a veces temblase si creía que su Alpha estaba enfadado, pero en su interior sabía que Hotch nunca desahogaria ese sentimiento con el. 

Buscaba en su mente una manera de demostrarselo ya que con las palabras no iba a ser capaz de expresar todo aquello que sentía en ese instante.  
Con cuidado tomó una de las manos de su Alpha y bajo su mirada de fue pasando por su cuello hasta que sintió como los dedos rozaban su glándulas, entonces respiró profundamente y presionó. 

Hotch se sorprendió ante aquel acto y abrió los ojos por completo cuando sintió al Omega gemir.   
Sabía que los omegas solo podían sentir placer con ese contacto cuando tenían total confianza en el Alpha.   
Si bien el resto de su cuerpo les traicionaba durante el celo ese punto en el cuello era fiel a sus verdaderos sentimientos. 

Con cuidado masajeaba en círculos ese punto una y otra vez intercalandolo con presiones más intensas.   
Reid no dejaba de gemir, había estirado su cuello dándole acceso completo a su Alpha.   
Hotch se vió tentado a morderle justo donde estaban sus dedos pero no le parecía el momento adecuado así que continuó con sus caricias hasta que se percató de la posición de Omega. 

-Ponte de pie Reid.  
Había sido una orden directa y el Alpha se sintió orgulloso cuando Reid obedeció, el orgullo le llenaba no solo por el hecho de verlo levantarse si no porque el Omega lo hizo mirándole a los ojos.   
-Buen chico. Ahora tienes que hablarme y si realmente creo que estarás bien aquí llamaré a García para cancelarlo.

Hablar, eso era lo que quería su Alpha, pero hacerlo no era tan sencillo.   
Formó una frase con sentido en su cabeza y cuando abrió la boca no salió nada de ella.   
No sabía cómo iba a conseguirlo pero cuando vió al Alpha sentado observándolo atentamente decidió volver a intentarlo. 

-Quiero quedarme.  
Dos palabras, no estaba mal y el hecho de que su Alpha le recompensase con una caricia por sus muslos le animó a seguir intentándolo.   
-No tengo miedo del Alpha, tengo miedo de el Alpha enfadado.   
Tal vez no era la mejor frase que hubiese dicho en su vida pero el roce de Hotch entre sus piernas le hizo saber que no había estado tan mal.   
Ahora tenía una dificultad añadida a la hora de hablar, la propia dificultad de hablar y el hecho de que Hotch no dejaba de acariciarle por todos los sitios de cintura para abajo.   
-Lla-llama a García. Por favor.  
Hotch sonrió y el Omega se llenó de orgullo al ver lo que había conseguido.   
-La llamaré, pero tendrás que hablar tú con ella para convencerla de que no venga.   
No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo para negarse cuando en su oído escuchaba el tono de llamada. 

Hotch se sentía pleno, Reid había conseguido hablar con él y realmente no le tenía miedo.   
Sabía que su decisión impulsiva de entregárselo a García no había sido la correcta pero no se podía arrepentir al ver lo que había logrado.   
Escuchaba al Omega hablar por teléfono y orgulloso comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones. Sabía que Reid se había excitado cuando había acariciado su glándula del cuello y pudo comprobar que seguía en el mismo estado.   
Acarició suavemente por encima del boxer y vio como el Omega se mordía el labio para evitar gemir mientras hablaba.   
Su mano se acopló perfectamente a su erección y despacio fue moviéndola notando como las piernas de Reid temblaban.  
Estuvo así hasta que el Omega abrió más las piernas, sabía que lo había hecho de forma inconsciente pero aprovechó para deslizar un dedo hacia su entrada.   
Entonces escuchó como Reid intentaba despedirse apresuradamente y dejó un pellizco justo al lado de su entrada haciéndolo sobresaltarse.   
Hotch sonrió al ver como tiraba el móvil sobre la cama y sintió el calor en sus hombros donde el Omega había apoyado ambas manos para sostenerse.   
-¿Qué te a dicho García?-Necesitaba saber si la informática vendría para poder tener tiempo para calmarse.   
La respuesta que obtuvo fueron varios gemidos de Reid y un gruñido de protesta al verse incapaz de hablar.   
Hotch se compadeció de él y dejó de acariciar su entrada aún que se negó a sacar la mano.   
-No viene. Mañana si.   
El Alpha no pudo evitar reírse al escuchar el resumen de cuatro palabras de la conversación pero orgulloso de escucharle hablar introdujo un dedo y con la otra mano agarró su cintura.

-Alpha, Alpha no.   
Hotch abrió los ojos sorprendido al escuchar eso, su Omega se estaba negando ante sus caricias, sabía que estaba excitado pero no entendía que pasaba.   
Con cuidado sacó la mano y recompuso sus pantalones.   
Fue dirigiendo la cintura del castaño hasta que lo hizo sentarse en sus piernas.   
-¿Qué pasa Reid?   
El Omega escondió el rostro en su cuello e inspiró el aroma.   
-El doctor tenía razón, tú nunca... Y yo si.-  
Tal vez más adelante Hotch usaría ese tipo de frases para burlarse en broma de su Omega pero al ver su expresión sabía que estaba realmente triste.   
-Eso no importa Reid, me gusta hacer esto aunque no hagamos nada más.   
-No es justo.   
-Si lo es, te prometo que cuando estés preparado hablaremos de hacer algo más, pero por el momento yo soy feliz solo con esto.-Hotch remarcó su última frase moviéndo la cintura del castaño haciendo rozar su erección por su trasero.   
-Márcame, ya me has reclamado, puedes marcarme.  
-Aún no estás listo, pero cuando lo estés lo haré. 

Eso era una promesa y Reid lo aceptó, continuaron las caricias y aunque esa noche no se marcarían el Omega si que aprovechó para comenzar a conocer el cuerpo de su Alpha haciendo que este se retorciese bajo sus atenciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme comentarios para saber que os parece.   
> Solo quedan dos capítulos y dependiendo de como vea que vamos haré epílogo o no.   
> Gracias por leer.


	17. Tarea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch le pone deberes a Reid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, lo sé, me he tardado media vida en actualizar y además es muy cortito, se que me odiarán y que muchos habrán abandonado la historia. Lo siento mucho pero es que últimamente apenas tengo tiempo e imaginación.  
> Peeeeero el siguiente capítulo estará en unos minutos y será algo más extenso.   
> Espero que les guste ^^

Hoy era el día, el día en el que por fin su Alpha lo marcaría como suyo y el se sentiría completo y seguro a su lado.   
Había pasado una semana desde que se había declarado a Hotch y desde ese momento cada vez que estaban juntos su cuerpo temblaba de anticipación. 

 

*Unas horas antes.*

-¿Seguro qué estarás bien?-Era la quinta vez que Hotch se lo preguntaba y la quinta que el respondía asintiendo.   
Sabía que Jack echaba de menos a su padre, desde que el Alpha se había encargado de cuídarle apenas había visto a su hijo y eso no era bueno para ninguno de ellos.   
-De acuerdo, pero si pasa cualquier cosa llámame.-Hotch finalmente se había decidido y comenzó a colocarse la corbata cuando un pensamiento terminó en su mente.   
-Reid acércate.-El Omega estaba en el umbral de la puerta y caminó hacia el. El Alpha se acercó hasta su oído.-Ve pensando en las normas, esta noche haré lo que se que piensas cada vez que me miras.   
-Alpha...-  
-Escribelo todo en algún papel y cuando venga hablaremos de ello.   
Reid tuvo que controlarse para no caer de rodillas en ese mismo instante, Hotch le había dicho que eso únicamente le gustaba en situaciones especiales pero que no quería verle continuamente sometido.

 

Ahora estaba sentado frente a la mesita del salón, con un papel lleno de tachones entre sus temblorosas manos.   
Había anotado varias cosas salidas directamente desde sus fantasías otro tras pensarlo varios segundos el corazón de le aceleraba y no se consideraba capaz de llevarlas acabo.   
Su parte Omega luchaba contra su parte racional, el omega sabía que el Alpha no le haría daño y por lo tanto quería someterse pero su parte racional le recordaba que estar en una situación así era demasiado arriesgado. 

Con decisión trazó una línea vertical justo en el centro de la hoja y dividió el papel en los secciones. Lo que quiero hacer y lo que NO quiero hacer.


	18. La lista.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo prometido es deuda aquí tenéis el capítulo.   
> Espero que os guste ^^

Lo que quiero hacer.   
-Quiero sentirme seguro.  
-Quiero usar los juguetes que he visto guardados en el armario.   
-Quiero saber que soy bueno.   
Lo que no quiero.   
-No creo que pueda aguantar insultos.   
-No quiero mucha luz en la habitación.   
-No quiero hacer posturas muy acrobáticas. 

Sabia que no era una lista muy extensa, pero era todo lo que podía escribir sin desear que la tierra le absorbiese.   
Con cuidado colocó el papel en la mesa justo al lado de su móvil y se tumbó en el sofá.   
No quería dormirse pero no sabía que más hacer en la casa y si se mantenía despierto el celo se apoderaria de su cuerpo.   
Cerró los ojos y la lista se fue transformando en imágenes hasta que su respiración se calmó y se quedó dormido. 

Hotch había abierto la puerta y un impulso le echó hacia atrás, el olor del Omega era muy intenso y tuvo que respirar profundamente antes de entrar.   
Dejó el maletín en la entrada y tras guardar los zapatos que había llevado puestos durante el día fue al salón.   
Su corazón se enterneció al ver a Reid dormido, su rostro estaba relajado y se acercó a él con cuidado de no despertarlo.   
Tomó el papel que había en la mesa y lo fue leyendo mientras se dirigía a la cocina. 

 

Su alpha le estaba castigando, había cometido el error de caer de rodillas sin su permiso y ahora sentía el látigo quemando su piel una y otra vez.  
Tenía tanto dolor que pensaba que se desmayaría en ese instante pero un gritó le distrajo.   
Todo se volvió oscuro y cuando abrió los ojos Hotch le miraba fijamente.  
Reid tragó saliva y se incorporó hasta quedar sentado con la cabeza agachada.   
-Lo siento..-Susurró con toda la voz que pudo sacar.   
-Tranquilo, era solo una pesadilla.  
El Alpha se había sentado a su lado después de dejar una pequeña ensalada y un vaso de agua frente a él.  
Cuando Reid consiguió respirar con normalidad Hotch le atrajo hasta sus brazos y el chico refugió la cabeza en su cuello.   
Ese olor consiguió calmarle lo suficiente como para dejar de temblar.   
-¿Quieres hablar de ello?-Preguntó el Alpha mientras acariciaba su pelo.   
Reid sabía que se refería a la pesadilla, pero una parte de el temia meterse en problemas si le contaba a su Alpha que había soñado con el.   
-No puedo.   
-Tranquilo, voy a darme una ducha, come por favor.

Reid asintió y esbozó una breve sonrisa de agradecimiento al darse cuenta de que Hotch había notado que necesitaba estar solo.   
Cogió la ensalada y comenzó a comer mientras veía como el Alpha se alejaba. 

Hotch salió antes de que el Omega terminase y repasó la lista una vez más, había una frase que estaba tachada y la curiosidad lo estaba matando.   
Miró el papel de cerca varias veces y poco a poco fue descifrando el enigma. "Quiero que me muerdas en el cuello".   
Estaba seguro de que era eso lo que ponía y tras comprobar lo que eso significaba un gemido escapó de su garganta.   
Si Reid quería que le mordiese en la glándula significaba que el mismo quería entregarse y no solo para tener un Alpha.   
Volvió a leer por quinta vez toda la lista prestando especial atención a esa frase, ya que aunque había sido escrita estaba tachada así que era posible que el castaño se hubiese arrepentido de su petición.   
Sin querer darlo más vueltas se puso un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta ancha para salir de cuarto de baño. 

-¿Tú..n-no cenas?  
El Alpha arrugó el ceño al escuchar el tartamudeo del joven pero decidió no centrarse en eso.   
-Comí algo con Jack, llevaba pidiéndome ir al burguer mucho tiempo.   
Reid repasó mentalmente todos los datos que conocía sobre lo mala que era esa comida para la salud pero decidió no arriesgarse a enfadar a su Alpha.   
Tras pinchar el último pedazo de queso su ensalada se terminó.   
Jugueteó con el plato sin saber muy bien que hacer hasta que Hotch se sentó a su lado y se lo quitó de las manos.   
-Lo pondré en el lavavajillas.   
Reid asintió y le acompañó a la cocina.  
Mientras Hotch colocaba ese plato y algunos más en el electrodoméstico el castaño vio como el papel que había usado para su lista sobresalía de su bolsillo.  
Su cuerpo se estremeció y las piernas le fallaron haciendo que tuviese que sentarse en uno de los taburetes.   
El Alpha olió ese miedo y se dió la vuelta inmediatamente.  
-¿Qué sucede?   
Reid no contestó y sus mejillas se habían puesto pálidas.   
Hotch cerró los ojos y suspiró al ver el paso atrás que habían dado entonces notó que la mirada del Omega estaba fija en el papel que guardaba en el bolsillo.   
Se alejó a una distancia prudencial y puso el papel sobre la isla que estaba entre ambos.  
-No lo haremos, tranquilo, olvídate de esto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué os parece la actualización de hoy? Y lo más importante ¿Alguien sigue leyéndome?   
> Estamos llegando al final (Se que siempre digo eso pero esta vez es de verdad.)  
> Creo que no llegaremos al epílogo pero bueno, nunca se sabe ^^   
> Dejen por aquí sus comentarios para saber que opinan y sus kudos si quieren más. 
> 
>  
> 
> Postdata:Gracias Junalzumi por ayudarme en el momento de bloqueo. 
> 
> Postdata2: Quiero escribir sobre un trío/poliamor pero no se con que personajes o series..¿Alguna idea? 
> 
> ¡¡Gracias!!


	19. Marcaje y amor.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotch ayuda a Reid a su manera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Chic@s! El último capítulo ya está aquí, ¿Alguien lo leerá? Tengo un poco de miedo porque salen muchas visitas y muy poquitos kudos y comentarios así que temo que simplemente no esté gustando... Estoy un poco insegura porque pensaba que si que íbamos a llegar al epílogo pero vi que no :(  
> Pero animaros porque ya tengo una nueva historia en mente y será larga como esta aunque tengo mis dudas sobre las parejas...  
> ¿Qué les gusta más: ReidxHotch, ReidxLuke o ReidxDerek...?  
> Por favor voten y así se que es lo que les agradaría que escribiese.  
> Ahora ya si les dejo con el capítulo.

Hotch ya estaba caminando hacia su habitación y Reid estaba inmóvil viendo como se marchaba, su cerebro tardó varios minutos en comprender lo que había pasado y en ese instante caminó hacia el Alpha.  
-¡Hotch!  
El Alpha le ignoraba, abrió la puerta de su dormitorio y cerró antes de permitir que el Omega entrase.  
Con los ojos vidriosos Reid se marchó al salón y volvió a tumbarse en el sofá.  
Esta vez no iba a poder dormir, su Alpha estaba decepcionado con el y en su cuerpo estaba comenzando a formarse el celo.  
En unas horas su cuerpo traidor estaría perdido y sin su Alpha sería aún más doloroso. 

Las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro sin piedad con el pensamiento constante de que había decepcionado a su Alpha.  
Se acurrucó aún más en el sofá y tras pensarlo varias veces usó el llamado, necesitaba a Hotch.

Escuchó los pasos firmes del Alpha acercarse hacia el y tuvo que controlarse para no echarse a temblar.  
-¿Reid?  
-Alpha..Alpha Hotch...  
Los ojos del agente se clavaron en el aunque mantenía una distancia prudente del sofá donde estaba tumbado.  
-Reid ve a tu dormitorio, en uno de los cajones tienes los juguetes y lubricantes, podrás pasar mejor el celo. 

Reid gimió al escuchar esto y un sollozo quedó atrapado en su garganta.  
Su Alpha no quería estar con el, su Alpha ya no quería tocarle, su Alpha ya no le ayudaría a pasar el celo como las otras veces, su Alpha ya no le quería. 

Ese último pensamiento fue el que hizo que el dique se derrumbase y que comenzase a llorar sin control. 

Hotch se vió sorprendido ante esto y avanzó los pasos que los separaban para recoger el cuerpo desconsolado y refugiarlo entre sus brazos.

-Me vas a entregar.-Susurró el Omega entre hipidos causados por la llorera.  
-¡No! Escúchame Reid, tienes derecho a rechazarme como tú Alpha. ¿De acuerdo? Puedes quedarte aquí hasta que encuentres un Alpha que realmente te guste. 

Reid no contestó, sus lágrimas habían dejado de caer y se refugió en su lugar favorito del mundo, el cuello de su Alpha.  
Un pensamiento cruzó rápidamente en su cabeza y aunque suponía mucho riesgo decidió dejarse llevar.

Lamió suavemente la piel que estaba a su alcance y mientras Hotch se estremecía cerró los dientes sobre el.  
El sabor metálico de la sangre se pegó a su lengua y un gemido escapó de su garganta, succionó durante unos segundos y un instante después se separó de el.  
Lo había hecho, había marcado a su Alpha, eso era algo por lo que podía ser castigado e incluso podía llevar a la muerte si su Alpha así lo decidía.  
-Hotch...  
-Sigue.  
Era una orden, la voz grave que había usado el Alpha lo impulsaba a obedecer y por ello tomó de nuevo con su lengua la zona maltratada aliviando la sangre que se había acumulado alrededor.

Mientras el Omega disfrutaba del sabor de su Alpha el agente se levantó sin soltar al doctor y caminó con el entre sus brazos hasta llegar a la habitación.  
-Para.  
Reid respiró profundamente y se apartó de aquella deliciosa piel para comprobar que habían llegado a la cama.  
-Ahora explícate. 

El tono de su Alpha era severo y eso hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera olvidándose de como hablar.  
-Alpha...  
Hotch le miraba expectante y sin prisas, si el Omega quería obtener eso de el tendría que esforzarse más.  
-Me castigabas..-Eso era todo lo que Reid podía decir sin ponerse a temblar.  
-Nunca te he castigado Reid, nunca lo haría.-Respondió a la vez que acariciaba su mejilla.  
-En mi sueño si. 

El Alpha se levantó dejando a Reid tumbado en la cama, sin decir nada salió de la habitación para volver un minuto después con una caja de madera en las manos.  
-Esta es la caja, aquí están todos los juguetes. Sabes que normalmente los alphas deciden que usar, esta vez serás tu el que elijas.  
Con cuidado depositó el objeto al lado del Omega y este se incorporó con los ojos expectantes. 

Con un ligero temblor en su mano consiguió abrirla para después aguantar un pequeño gemido de sorpresa.  
Había de todo, literalmente de todo, vibradores, pinzas, látigos y cualquier cosa que hubiese podido imaginar.  
-¿Qué debo hacer Alpha?  
-Quita lo que no te guste, lo meteremos en una bolsa y la tiraremos a la basura.  
Reid asintió y lo primero que cogió fue el látigo, no podía ni si quiera mirarlo porque su espalda dolía al pensarlo.  
El Alpha estaba de pie justo a su lado, aunque su figura imponía el se sentía protegido, estiró el brazo y le entregó el objeto.  
-Me alegro de que lo hayas quitado, no me gustaría usarlo en tu cuerpo.  
Hotch dejó el látigo en la alfombra y se acercó más a la cama para después subirse a ella de rodillas, colocándose detrás el Omega.  
-Continúa.  
Reid estaba por quitar una de las palas de azotes que había visto cuando sintió la mano de su Alpha meterse por debajo de su camiseta.  
-Continúa Reid, vamos.  
El Omega logró coger el objeto y dejarlo al lado del látigo, en el mismo segundo en el que abrió la mano para dejarlo caer el Alpha cerró los dedos sobre uno de sus pezones haciéndolo estremecerse.  
-Sigue.  
-Alpha...-Reid podía oler la excitación de su Alpha pero no entendía porque no lo estaban haciendo cuando estaba seguro de que Hotch podía oler la suya.  
-Continúa.-Ordenó a la vez que metía su otra mano debajo de los boxers. 

Reid continuó sacando cada objeto que le daba miedo o que no entendía para que servía, mientras tanto el Alpha había estado ese tiempo acariciando su cuerpo haciendo que el Omega estuviese cerca del orgasmo.  
Cuando el objeto negro con forma de estrella cayó sobre la alfombra el Alpha apretó su erección para ayudarle a controlarse.  
-¿Eso es todo?  
Reid asintió efusivamente con la cabeza y entonces los dedos de su Alpha se cerraron aún más sobre su carne haciéndole gemir.  
-Palabras, necesito que hables.  
-Si Alpha.

El Alpha sacó la mano que tenía debajo de la camiseta y sin soltar su erección tomó la caja.  
Reid se avergonzaba de solo haber dejado anillos, vibradores, lubricantes y una esposas cubiertas de tela. Sentía que eso podía decepcionar a su Alpha pero cuando se giró para verle se dió cuenta de que estaba sonriendo.

Con un movimiento suave sacó su mano haciendo que el Omega protestase.  
-Tranquilo. Solo quiero ver qué podemos hacer con esto.  
Reid se dió la vuelta para quedar frente a Hotch y gimió cuando vio el gran bulto que había entre sus piernas.  
El Alpha se dió cuenta del motivo de su reacción y su sonrisa se hizo más grande.  
-Reid, estaba tocándote y oliéndote, esto es un resultado inevitable si te tengo así de cerca.  
Los ojos del Omega se abrieron y su cabeza cayó sumisa.  
-¿Qué pasa Reid? Dímelo.  
-No lo entiendo...  
-¿El qué?  
-No entiendo porque mi Alpha se excita si aún no ha tenido placer. 

Hotch sabía que esa era una respuesta robotizada a causa de los maltratos pero aún así se sentía orgulloso de él.  
-Reid, mírame.-El Omega levantó la mirada mientras sus labios temblaban.-Tengo placer solo con tocarte, no tienes que preocuparte por eso.  
-Pero yo podría darle placer, se hacerlo.  
-¿Quieres hacerlo?  
El Omega se estremeció ante la pregunta, sabía que si mentía su Alpha lo notaría así que decidió ser sincero.  
-No Alpha.  
-Entonces no tienes que hacerlo.-Respondió Hotch mientras tomaba sus manos con suavidad.-No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. 

Reid asintió y se tumbó en la cama haciendo que Hotch cayese junto a él.  
Ante la sorpresa del Alpha comenzó a frotarse contra la pierna de Hotch sin apartar la mirada.  
-Oh pequeño, debe faltarte poco.  
El Omega sintió como Hotch le bajaba los pantalones y por un segundo se sintió avergonzado al saber que la tela de los calzoncillos estaría empapada.  
El Alpha lo comprobó de inmediato, su mano se posó sobre su erección y la humedad llegó a sus dedos.  
-Estas chorreando Reid.  
-Lo siento Alpha.-El Omega cerró las piernas intentando ocultarlo.  
-No lo sientas, me encanta verte así.-Las manos del Alpha separaron sus piernas dejándole expuesto.-¿Qué quieres que haga Reid?  
-Suyo..por favor...  
El Alpha asintió ante la respuesta y se fue tumbando sobre el delicado cuerpo del omega.  
Con delicadeza dejó varios besos sobre su cuello para después comenzar a lamer sus labios.  
Ambos hombres se fundieron en un beso que aunque había empezado casto y tímido ahora comenzaba a llenarse de lengua, saliva y pasión. 

Reid estaba jadeando a la vez que movía sus caderas para buscar más contacto, ladeó la cabeza ofreciendo su cuello al Alpha que lo lamió satisfecho.  
La lengua húmeda rozando su glándula fue todo lo que el Omega necesitó para explotar sobre su estómago manchando a su vez el cuerpo del Alpha.  
Hotch aprovecho ese momento para bajar su pantalón seguido del boxer quedando ambos semidesnudos solo con las camisetas.  
-Lo siento..-Susurró el Omega.  
El Alpha se sintió orgulloso ya que volvió a olfatear su cuello y pudo notar que está vez no había ningún rastro de miedo en el.  
-No lo sientas.-Hotch llevó uno de sus dedos hasta el estómago de Reid para después lamerlo ante la atenta mirada del Omega.-Es delicioso.  
Reid se sonrojó y volvió a ofrecer su cuello al Alpha ansioso por ser marcado. 

Hotch tomó uno de los pequeños vibradores que había quedado en la caja y con cuidado lo acercó a la entrada del Omega.  
Apretó suavemente haciendo que el objeto de deslizase gracias a la humedad que producía el cuerpo de Reid.  
-Reid, mírame.-Cuando los ojos del Omega se fijaron sobre el Hotch encendió el vibrador a la velocidad más intensa.  
-Alpha, Alpha, Alpha...  
El castaño no dejaba de gemir y elevar las caderas pero Hotch utilizó su cuerpo para inmovilizarlo.  
-Tienes dos opciones pequeño, absorber el placer o usar tus músculos para sacar el juguete.  
-Alpha...  
Hotch sabía que el cuerpo del omega estaba cerca de colapsar de nuevo, pero quería demostrar al castaño que el era dueño de su cuerpo y que podía controlarlo incluso en el celo. 

Reid tuvo que cerrar los ojos, apretó los puños sobre la manta y forzó a su entrada a expulsar el vibrador.  
Notó como el juguete se deslizaba, apenas quedaban dentro de el un par de centímetros cuando volvió a sentir como su culo se llenaba de nuevo.  
Abrió los ojos y vió al Alpha empujando de nuevo el vibrador mientras le sonreía.  
-Buen chico, hazlo de nuevo pequeño.  
Notaba el orgullo que había en su mirada y por eso volvió a obedecer. Esta vez fue más sencillo empujar el vibrador pero al igual que antes el Alpha volvió a introducirlo por completo justo antes de que cayese.  
-¡Alpha!  
Reid se sorprendió al escucharse a si mismo gritar, había regañado a Hotch y sin embargo no sintió miedo.  
Vió como el Alpha sacaba suavemente el vibrador para después sentirle tumbarse sobre el.  
-¿Lo entiendes?  
-Si Alpha.-Las lágrimas cayeron sobre las mejillas de Reid cuando lo comprendió, era su cuerpo y aunque su Alpha podía controlarlo el tenía la última palabra.-Por favor..  
-Ahora si pequeño.  
Hotch dobló las rodillas y separó todo lo que pudo las piernas del Omega.  
Reid notó como el miembro duro del Alpha se pegaba a el y se obligó a mantener los ojos abiertos.  
Con cuidado el Alpha comenzó a entrar en su dulce Omega, la delicadeza del agente hizo que Reid se sintiese seguro bajo aquel cuerpo.

Hotch volvió a acercarse a sus labios disfrutando de la calidez del Omega mientras embestía dentro de él.  
El ritmo se hacía más intenso, el beso era cada vez más torpe hasta que únicamente jadeaban cada uno en la boca del otro.  
El Alpha se separó de la boca del castaño y se dirigió a su cuello.  
Ambos estaban cerca del orgasmo, Hotch dió la última embestida y cuando sintió como se perdían en el clímax mordió la glándula de castaño a la vez que el nudo se formaba dentro de él. 

 

Habían pasado veinte minutos y el nudo se acababa de deshinchar por completo.  
-No, no te salgas por favor.-Suplicó el Omega.  
-Reid...te estoy aplastando.  
Era cierto, el cuerpo del Alpha estaba sobre el pero quería sentirse lleno al menos un rato más.  
-Por favor...  
-Está bien, tranquilo.  
-Te quiero.-Las palabras habían escapado de sus labios pero nunca habían sido tan sinceras como en ese momento.  
El Omega abrazó el cuerpo del agente y sintió como la lengua de este recorría la marca que se había formado en su cuello.  
Hotch estaba anonadado, el Omega era suyo y ahora tenía una marca que lo demostraba.

-Y yo a ti, es preciosa, eres precioso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hemos terminado, espero que les haya gustado la historia y que dejen sus comentarios para saber que les ha parecido.  
> Por favor no olviden decirme que parejita prefieren para la siguiente historia aunque ya aviso de que será un poco/bastante dura. De hecho probablemente sea la más cruel que voy a escribir.  
> Muchas gracias a todos los que habéis llegado hasta aquí y hasta la próxima.  
> ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Postdata: Volviendo a releer el último capítulo me di cuenta de que había varias erratas, no tengo beta así que me cuesta ver todos los fallos.   
> De todas formas tengo pensado revisar esta y el resto de las historias anteriores para ir corrigiendo todo lo que pueda.   
> Si alguien ve algún error agradecería que me lo dijese porque es cierto que a mi se me pueden pasar.   
> Ahora sí, hasta pronto ^^


End file.
